one tree hill  Family Life
by charleneRowlin
Summary: Nathan and Lucas Scott are the sons of Dan Scott and Karen Roe. After a few events things change. what will happen to the boys? AU Lucas is the younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: One Tree Hill - Family Life

**Author**: Charlenerowlin

**Pairings**: Nathan/Peyton, Nathan/OC's, Lucas/OC

**Summary**: Lucas and Nathan are the sons of Dan Scott and Karen Roe however after a car accident things change for the small family. But for the good or the bad.

**AU**: In this fanfic Lucas is three years younger than Nathan. There is a Character death involved.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters.

**Warnings**: Violence, Language, Angst,

**ONE Tree Hill**

**Family Life**

Nathan Scott Lucas Scott

Dan Scott Karen Scott Deb Lee

Keith Scott Peyton Sawyer Brooke Davis Haley James

Skills Taylor Mouth McFadden Tim Smith Rachel Gatina Fergie Thompson Junk Amoretti

Jake Jagielski Bevin Marks Quinn James Taylor James Erica Marsh

Faith Michaels Theresa King Nikki Evans Felix Tangero

Anna Tangero Jimmy Edwards Larry Sawyer

Lydia James Jimmy James Victoria Davis Richard Davis Coach Whitey

Principal Turner Cooper Lee Emily Chambers Psycho Ian Banks

Chris Keller Shelly Simon Chase Adams

Derek Sommers

Royal Scott May Scott

Dan Scott looked at his pregnant wife Karen Roe-Scott. He never knew how lucky he was until the moment Karen told him that she was pregnant. The two were sprawled across the sofa watching a movie when the door bell rang.

"It's your turn to get the door." Karen spoke to her new husband lazily as she gave him an innocent smile. Dan laughed at the way his new wife spoke. Karen smiled as she pulled Dan close to her and kissed him on the lips.

"It's always my turn." Dan told her with a small pout as he pulled Karen back to him to kiss her further but Karen just pushed him away and laughed at the even bigger pout that he was now giving her. She smiled knowing that she could blame everything on hormones.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten my pregnant. Just go baby." Karen spoke as she pulled Dan into a passionate kiss before pushing him away from her. Dan smirked as he walked to the door. At the door stood a smartly dressed thirty something old woman.

"Hello can I help you ma'am?" Dan asked the woman politely although he felt anything but at the moment. All he wanted was to spend at least an hour with his wife and unborn child without being interrupted. He then heard a cough and looked down to see a small browned haired boy.

"Eh I'm sorry I am looking for Mr Daniel Robert Scott. Do you know where I can find him?" The woman asked as Dan suddenly looked back up at the woman in confusion. He didn't think that he had really changed that much.

"Eh yeah that's me. I'm Daniel Scott. You can call me Dan. Can I help you?" Dan asked the woman in confusion as he looked her up and down. He then looked at the small boy again. He looked to be about three or four with brown hair. Although he didn't know what colour of eyes the boy had. He was cute.

"Oh you're a lot younger than I thought you would be. Mr Scott, I am Kim Gold from child protective services." The woman spoke with a slightly hesitant tone as she looked the boy up and down. She didn't understand how this all worked.

"CPS? Why would CPS be here? The baby isn't even born yet unless you have a problem with a married nineteen year old having a kid." Dan suddenly questioned the woman in front of him with a tone of total confusion. He didn't understand why this woman would want to come anywhere near him. His child wasn't even born yet.

"You are married and having a kid? I didn't realise that when I got your file. Sorry Mr Scott." Kim spoke with a slightly mocking tone. She didn't really think that Dan was a nineteen year old child when she had been sent there.

"Dan? Sweetheart who is it? Oh hi." Karen spoke as she came around the corner to look at her husband talking to some smartly dressed woman. Kim looked to Karen with wide eyes. She didn't realise that Dan was really truly telling the truth.

"Hello, you must be Ms Scott. I am Kim Gold from Child protective services." Kim spoke as she put her hand out to shake Karen's hand. Karen took her hand and then looked down to see a cute little boy. He looked so beautiful to the almost mother. And she hoped that her child would look just as cute as this one.

"Oh right is there a problem. And might I add your son looks adorable." Karen told her as she smiled sweetly to the precious little boy. Kim looked down at the child and frowned. She may work with children but that didn't mean that she liked them. The boy looked up at Karen defiantly.

"She's not my mom. And why are we here?" The little boy asked in anger as he glared up at the social worker. He then turned to look at Karen who gave him a warm smile before looking up at Dan. The man looked like he did in the picture. The only difference being that he looked older.

"I have already told you Nathan. I'm sorry about this." Kim spoke as she glared at the blue eyed child before looking back up at Karen and Dan. She really didn't have the time to deal with three children. The only thing that comforted her was that she could pawn the three year old one the other two kids.

"Oh it's alright Ms Gold. Can I ask why you have brought him here? Or why you're here?" Karen asked the woman in front of her as she looked at the child with wide eyes. She couldn't imagine why this woman would bring a three year old toddler to the home of two married expectant nineteen year olds. Kim looked at Karen.

"Ms Scott this is Nathan Lee Scott. According to his birth certificate he is the son of a Daniel Robert Scott. Your husband." Kim spoke with a slight smirk as she noticed that Karen had no idea of Dan's affair. Karen gasped in shock as Dan hid his face in fear of what Kim had said. It was all the truth that he hadn't yet told Karen about.

"What? I think there must have been a mistake." Karen spoke with confusion and fear on the matter. She didn't want to belief for one second that the man she loved. Was going to have a child with had cheated on her and had had another child.

"Who's his mother? Nathan I mean. What is his mother called? Hell where is she?" Dan asked with confusion as something struck him. He was really confused over the event. But it still didn't deter from the facts. And the facts were that three years ago he made a mistake.

"His mother is called Deborah Lee. She is in the custody of Las Vegas police department. I can't really tell you why at this point." Kim told the teenager in front of her with a smile as she felt the way Nathan slouched at hearing those words regarding his mother. Dan gasped in shock at hearing about the mistake he had made.

"Oh my god. H… how old is Nathan? When was he born?" Dan asked with confusion as he looked at the child startled at how much Nathan seemed to look like him. The brown hair was his and so were the blue eyes. Kim looked at him as did Karen.

"Nathan is three years old born on the 22nd of June 1988. Why? Was Ms Lee lying about the boy's parentage?" Kim asked in slight confusion and hate. She didn't want to have to be wrong. She didn't want to have to return back with this child. She really did hate children. Dan silently shook his head. It was true.

"I don't think so." Dan spoke silently as everything caught up with him. He looked down at the small child in front of him. It was so weird how the child looked so much like him. Karen looked over to her husband in shock and fear.

"What? Oh my god Dan please tell me this is a joke. Is he your son?" Karen gasped to her husband in shock as she glared at him. The child looked up at her hesitantly. As Dan looked at his wife with fear. This couldn't be good for her and their unborn child. All this stress.

"Yes, Karen I think he is. I slept with Tracey three years ago. It meant nothing to me, Karen." Dan told the woman in front of him with heartache. He knew for a fact that she was going to be hurt by what had happened in his past. But it truly did not mean anything to him.

"Obviously not of you have a child to her? You were sixteen years old. You went to that game with the school." Karen argued in anger as she put her hand on her bloated stomach. She still had a very long time to go before her baby was born. Dan took a deep breathe as he looked at her.

"Karen, it meant nothing to me. I loved you. I still do. It was when we had that big fight. We split up if you remember." Dan tried to argue with his wife but after he said it he realised that what he had said sounded totally crap. Karen growled at her husband in anger as Kim watched on trying to hide her amusement.

"Oh and so you go and get some woman pregnant." Karen yelled at her husband in anger at everything that was going on. She hated him so much for doing this to her. But she still loved him. Nathan looked up at Karen in anger. Which he didn't understand.

"Hey! That's my mom. You might have your issues with each other but don't insult my mother." Nathan yelled at the woman in front of her. He may not have liked his mother right this second but that did not give Karen the right to talk about her like that. Karen froze in shock and then looked down at the three year old.

"Oh god I am sorry that I said that about your mother honey. It's just I'm a little upset right now." Karen apologised to the small boy in sadness. She hadn't meant to hurt him by talking against his mother even if she was pissed to hell at both Dan and Nathan's mother. But she didn't want to hurt and annoy the small boy

"I get it. My mom gets like that sometimes. It's not nice. But you seem nice. I'm Nathan. Who are you?" Nathan asked the woman as he felt a renewed confidence spread through him. He liked this woman she seemed really nice. Karen smiled at the small child as Dan watched on.

"I'm Karen. And I guess that this is your dad." Karen introduced herself to the small boy with a warm smile on her face as Nathan nodded his head. Karen's heart melted as she watched the small child. She could see that the boy was Dan's son. There was nothing but Dan in him.

"I guess. He looks like he does in the picture that mom gave me when I was little." Nathan spoke with a whisper as he thought about the picture that he had stolen from his mother. His mother had often spoken about his father but he didn't know him. Nathan suddenly shivered from the cold.

"Oh god I'm sorry come on in. Are you alright? You look cold." Karen told the two as she pulled Nathan into the house and put a blanket from the lounge over him. Nathan nodded to his mother in thanks. Dan stood back to let Kim come into the room.

"I'm fine thank you. I was right you are nice. Can I ask you a question?" Nathan asked in a whisper as he looked up at Karen in slight fear and confusion. He smiled at the woman as Karen smiled down at him as they both sat down on the couch.

"Yeah sure thing Nathan. What's up?" Karen spoke to the small boy as she tried to make him feel as comfortable as she could. Nathan smiled lightly to Karen as Dan and Kim just stood by and watched everything unfold.

"Am I going to have to stay here? With you and him?" Nathan asked as he looked anywhere but Karen, Dan or Kim. He didn't want to see their faces. Karen looked at him and then looked up at Dan and Kim. Kim was nodding her head as Dan looked scared and unsure.

"I don't really know what is going to happen Sweetie. Do you want to stay here?" Karen asked the small boy with a slightly hoping tone. Despite everything she was actually feeling excited about having a relationship with Nathan.

"Maybe. Can I ask something else?" Nathan asked again with a more curious tone. He somehow felt safe with Karen next to him. He really did like her. And if his father was anything like Karen then they would be okay. He knew they would.

"Go ahead Nathan. You can ask me anything you want." Karen told the small boy as she let her maternal instincts take over her. She pulled the boy into a hug. Nathan leaned into the hug. As Dan and Kim kept watching on. Dan smiled at seeing his newfound son bonding with Karen.

"Why do you have a big belly? I saw someone with one before and my Uncle Coop said that it was because she didn't know what she was getting into." Nathan asked innocently enough as Karen and Dan both laughed out loud at hearing that. Nathan pouted as he looked at the father he never knew and then back to Karen.

"Well I'm having a baby. And I guess that means I'm having your little brother or sister." Karen spoke to the small boy with a bright smile as she looked over at Dan. The small boy frowned. He was going to have a little brother or sister when he didn't even know his father or Karen. Kim looked to Dan and sighed in frustration.

"Mr Scott are you willing to take Nathan in or do I have to take him to the children's home." Kim suddenly spoke out to the two teenagers in front of her. Dan looked longingly to the small boy as Karen looked up at him with a smile. She could tell that he loved the child.

"We'll keep Nathan if he wants to stay. I don't want him to have to go to a foster home." Karen spoke out to the social worker with her resolve. She didn't want Nathan to be put into a foster home. She looked at Dan who was looking at Nathan.

"Okay, what do you want to do Nathan?" Dan asked the child hoping to god that the boy would say that his yes to living with him and Karen. Karen noted the hope in Dan's eyes. And forgave him. She knew that despite having just met Nathan that he loved him.

"I want to stay here with you and Karen." Nathan spoke as everyone in the room smiled all for different reasons. Kim soon left the Scott family and walked away. That night Dan and Karen stayed up and kept their eyes on Nathan. They may have just met him but they knew he was there's to keep.

Since Karen had decided that Nathan should stay with them they had done everything to make that happen. They had gave Nathan the room that was going to be the baby's room. And Karen had cared for him as if she was her own child. Now Dan stood outside the room as he watched his son in the arms of his heavily pregnant wife.

"…the little boy then flew away but promised that he would go and see Wendy every year after today. The end." Karen spoke as she read from the book with Nathan in her arms. She put the book down as she soothed the boy's short brown hair from his eyes. Nathan looked up at Karen with nothing but happiness.

"Wow, I wish I could fly like Peter Pan. Karen can I ask you something?" Nathan screeched in excitement as he suddenly became very shy. Karen looked down at the beautiful baby boy. It always hurt her a little to hear the child call her Karen. But she understood.

"Sure thing sweetheart. You can ask me anything you want." Karen told the beautiful little boy with a smile. Nathan smiled back at her and leaned into her touch. Secretly hoping that Karen would accept him when his mother had not.

"Can I call you mommy like the baby will? Cause the baby might be confused." Nathan asked the woman in front of him with his voice filled with innocence and hidden fear of repercussion. Karen noticed his innocent fear and smiled sweetly to the small child. Dan held back a small laugh as he looked at his kid.

"Oh Nathan sweetie, you can call me anything you want my beautiful little boy. I want to be your mommy." Karen told the beautiful baby in front of her as she pulled him close to her. Her heart filled with joy as she answered the question. She was so desperate to be a mother to Nathan like she would be to her unborn child.

"Good. Mommy, do you and daddy both love me?" Nathan asked with even more innocence than before as she smiled at the little boy. Dan felt his heart go out to his small son. He knew for a fact that Karen would never deny the boy anything and he smiled slightly.

"Oh Nate sweetie, me and your daddy love you and the baby more than anything in the world. You're our special big boy." Karen told the small child with so much love in her heart at hearing this small child call her mommy. She didn't grudge him for having it be Nathan that was first to call her mommy. In fact it seemed right.

"Thanks mommy. I love you." Nathan spoke to his new mother as he pulled her into a hug. Karen hugged the three year old back with all her might as she smiled at being called mommy again. Dan smiled in the background as he watched his wife with their son.

"I love you too baby. Ow. Aaah. God Dan get in here!" Karen screamed as she suddenly felt a really bad pain in her stomach. She screamed as John cam running into the room and placing Nathan down on the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy! What happened?" Nathan screamed in fear of what was happening. In those seconds he felt guilt and hatred. Guilt in case he had let his guard down only to lose Karen. And hatred for if it was the baby that was causing his new mother's pain. Dan grabbed the phone in anguish as he dialled the number for an ambulance.

"Hi I need an ambulance. It's my wife. She's having our baby. 57 Pine Street, Tree Hill. Please hurry." Dan screamed down the phone in desperation to save his wife and their baby. He pulled Karen from the chair onto the floor and grabbed for the pillows putting them behind her back. Nathan let the tears fall as the door opened and two men came into the room taking over.

"Okay what do we have here? What's her name sir?" One of the paramedics asked as they went to make sure Karen was alright. She didn't seem to be as now she was unconscious. Dan felt himself hate the unborn baby. He didn't want it if he lost Karen.

"Karen. Her name is Karen Roe-Scott. But we call her Karen. She's my wife. She's pregnant." Dan cried out in fear for his wife as he looked over to find Nathan in tears and fearing for his mother's life. And Dan couldn't blame the kid. He was scared about losing Karen too. The paramedics put Karen down on a bed and rushed her out of the room. Dan picked up the three year old as they jumped into the ambulance.

"Okay now what's your name? And your son?" The female paramedic asked as she tried to get father and son's minds off of what was wrong with Karen. Dan looked at her and nodded his head as he pulled Nathan close to him. Pulling his face away from what was happening to Karen.

"I'm… my name is Dan. Dan Scott. And this is my son Nathan. Please save her." Dan told the woman with a wavering look as he looked away from his wife. He was terrified for his wife. And he only felt a tiny peace of guilt over blaming the unborn baby. But he didn't really care. He would rather have his wife than his unborn child.

"Okay. Mr Scott how old is Karen? And how far along is she in her pregnancy?" The woman asked another question as she tried to get information on the pregnant teenager. Dan looked up to look at the woman. She was your average blonde haired brown eyed woman. But she had his wife.

"She is nineteen. And she's almost full term. Please help her." Dan begged the woman in front of him in hope for his wife. He was desperate. He didn't care if he and Karen never had any other kids. He didn't care if this kid died. They still had Nathan. And that was all they needed. It was then that they took her out of the van and into the hospital.

"Okay we have a pregnant, nineteen year old Caucasian female. Karen Roe-Scott. This is her husband and son." The paramedic spoke out as they rushed Karen through the hospital and towards the emergency room to save her and her unborn child. Dan rushed forward with Nathan in his arms but they were soon stopped by the female paramedic.

"Mr Scott you need to wait here. Just stay with your son and let us save your wife and her baby." The woman spoke in sympathy to Dan as he looked towards the woman and felt a shiver. He wanted to be with Karen. He needed her. Nathan needed her. Dan then noticed the tears that were coming down his son's eyes.

"It's going to be okay Nathan. Mommy's gonna be fine." Dan whispered to the small child in front of him in happiness. He was so happy to hear that his beautiful Karen was alive and well. Nathan smiled happily to hear that his mommy was going to be alright.

"Mr Scott, congratulations mother and son are both alright." The doctor told the new father of two with a smile as he walked away from the teenager. Dan gasped at hearing that he now had a little boy. Or at least a second little boy. And that made him happy as Nathan froze.

"Son? I have a boy. Oh my god I have another son. You here that Nathan, you have a little brother." Dan cried out as he felt an his heart lighten to hear that not only his wife was alive but so was his newborn son. His baby boy. Nathan frowned at hearing his dad say that. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a little brother.

"When can we see Mommy?" Nathan asked in fear for his mother. He was desperate to see her. He needed to see her. His mother. The nurse looked down at the young Scott boy and smiled sweetly to the small boy.

"You can go and see your mother right now if you want to sweetheart." She spoke to him with a smile as she led father and son towards the woman that meant the world to them. When they got there they found Karen lying in a comfortable hospital bed with a small blue bundle in her arms.

"Hey baby how are you? Is everything okay?" Dan asked his wife as he walked over to her with Nathan still in his arms. Nathan looked at the small baby in his mother's arms and frowned. He didn't like him that much. He could only hope that Dan and Karen still wanted him.

"We have a son Dan. A beautiful baby boy." Karen cried out with joy as Dan looked down to see the blue bundle held a beautiful little boy. With his own loving blue eyes. And Karen's beautiful slightly tanned skin. The thing that surprised him was the small fluff of golden blonde hair. Nathan frowned again with jealousy.

"Can I ask his name Ms Scott?" The doctor asked as he stepped over with a clipboard. Karen smiled at the small baby boy in her arms and then over to Dan who nodded his head telling her that the name they had picked out for a son was okay. She smiled again as she pulled the baby closer.

"His name is Lucas. Lucas Eugene Scott." Karen spoke out to the doctor as he nodded and wrote the information down. Karen looked up at Dan hoping that he truly was okay with their little boy's name. Dan nodded with a slight tear in his eyes as he looked at the baby.

"Nathan, sweetie this is your little brother. Lucas, this is your big brother. Now I want you two to be the best of friends." Karen told the small child in front of her with a bright smile as she looked at her child and then turned to look at her other son. Nathan nodded to his mother although he still felt weird towards the baby.

It had been a week since the Scott family had had a full six hour sleep. And it had been a week since Karen had had the small baby. Baby Lucas already seemed to have his own routine. He was asleep by thirteen and awake by five. Which considering what most babies were like was quite good. Karen sat outside in a rocking chair with baby Lucas as she watched Nathan play with his Uncle Keith. Since Lucas had been born Keith had decided to come and visit and today was that day.

"Hey Karen, if you want I can look after Nathan and Lucas while you grab some sleep." Keith suddenly asked the mother of two after noticing his tired Karen looked as she spared him a glance before looking at the small baby in her arms.

"I think that I should probably put Nathan and Luke to bed right now. Do you think you could take Lucas? I need to spend time with my Nathan." Karen spoke with determination. Keith nodded his head in happiness. He had talked to Nathan and he noted that the child was a bit jealous of his baby brother. Nathan poked his head up and looked at his mother.

"Sure thing Karen. Come here Lucas." Keith spoke as he and Nathan walked over to the mother. Karen placed a small kiss on the baby's forehead before passing him over to Keith. Keith took the baby as Karen picked up the three year old.

"Hey Nathan, do you think that we could talk for a minute before you go for a nap?" Karen asked the small boy as she went and sat back down on the rocking chair and looked at the small boy. She had noticed that over the past week Nathan had changed slightly. He had stayed away from the baby and seemed to be really quiet.

"Okay Mommy. What do you want to talk about?" Nathan asked his mother with a bright smile on his face. He was happy to talk to his mother after having not really spoken to her since before Lucas was born. Karen smiled back at her baby boy.

"I want to talk about you. You and Lucas. Are you okay about him?" Karen told her child in a reserved tone as she stood up with Nathan in her arms. It was strange how much she cared for the small boy after having only met him a short while ago. Nathan frowned in slight confusion.

"I dunno. I think that he cry's too much. And he always wakes me up. And he makes daddy cranky. And he always wants you." Nathan told the woman he knew as his mother with a smile as Karen made her way to Nathan's bedroom. She thought about what Nathan had said. It was true that she had been spending a lot of her time with Lucas. And he did cry a lot. And Dan had been really cranky. But that didn't mean that she loved her elder son any less.

"Right. You know Nathan no matter what happens I will always love you just as much as I love Lucas. I still want you to call me Mommy. I still want to read to you and help you. I still love you with all my heart." Karen told the small boy with a smile as she put the boy down on his bed with a smile. She sat herself on the bed beside the child and smiled at him. She loved spending time with her eldest child just as much as being with her youngest.

"Okay mommy. I love you too. Are you and daddy still going out tonight?" Nathan asked slightly hesitantly. He knew that his mother loved him but he still didn't like Lucas as much. He didn't really get why. He just didn't like him. Karen smiled sadly as she got up.

"Yeah we are but you know Uncle Keith is going to take good care of you and Lucas. Now go to bed." Karen told her eldest with a smile as she pulled the covers over her child. She tucked him in and then lightly gave him a kiss on the forehead. Putting off the light she walked back into the lounge to find Keith.

"Hey that's Lucas asleep. Did you talk to Nathan?" Keith asked his sister-in-law with a slightly concerned tone. He was concerned that Nathan might feel pushed out with the birth of Lucas. Karen nodded her head as she sighed.

"Yeah I think that he understands that I love him the same as Lucas. Or at least I hope he does. I already see Nathan as my son." Karen spoke gently as she looked over at a picture that one of the nurse's had taken for her or her, the two boys and Dan. She smiled at it as Keith smiled at what Karen had said. That's what he admired about the woman.

"Alright. You better go and meet Danny. I'll take good care of them kids of yours." Keith promised the woman that he loved more than anything despite her being in love with his brother. Karen smiled as she ever so quickly checked on both boys before walking away.

"Thanks Keith. I'll see you soon." Karen spoke as she gave her brother-in-law a hug before grabbing her jacket and her purse and then headed out the door. She paused for no more than two seconds before leaving. Keith smiled. Since Nathan had moved in Karen hadn't been out much. It was good to see her go out. Even if it was with Dan.

"Now time for TV and a beer." Keith spoke to himself as he went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. He then walked over to the lounge and began watching something. With in a few hours and a few more beers and Keith was fast asleep. The house was silent until suddenly the cries of baby Luke were heard. Nathan groaned at being woke up as he walked out to see his Uncle still asleep.

"Uncle Keith, Lucas woke up." Nathan told his Uncle as he tried to wake him but it didn't work and Lucas still cried. Nathan huffed before storming over to Lucas's room. As soon as he entered he frowned at the crying baby.

"Can you ever shut up Lucas?" Nathan spoke with a huff of anger and jealousy as he walked over to the cot. He paused however when the baby stopped crying and looked up at Nathan. Nathan cocked his head to the side in confusion. Lucas had never done that before. He always cried until mom had him in her arms and soothed him.

"I guess you do shut up. What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the cot and when he did he saw something special. He saw Lucas smile. Mommy had said that Luke didn't know how to smile yet. And here he was smiling at him of all people. Nathan let himself smile as he climbed into the cot beside his baby brother. He pulled the baby close to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't like you Lucas. I guess I was wrong." Nathan spoke to his baby brother sweetly as he smiled when the baby gurgled towards him. Nathan's smile brightened as he realised that Lucas was a really great little brother. Nathan then felt the baby fall back asleep.

"Goodnight Baby Luke. I love you." Nathan whispered to the small baby as he curled up against him and soon fell fast asleep. Both boys were found hours later by the boys' parents. Karen smiled when she noticed the two. Dan went to take Nathan back to his own room. But Karen stopped him. She didn't want to break them up.

"No Dan please just let him sleep with Luke tonight. It'll be better for him. Let him get along with Lucas." Karen whispered to the man beside her as Dan nodded his head in acceptance. Both parents then pulled away from the room and out to their own leaving Lucas in the arms of a very over-protective Nathan Scott.

AU/ so what do you think?


	2. Thirteen years later

**Chapter 2**

Through the next thirteen years Nathan and Lucas Scott grew closer and closer to each other. And in that time Karen still felt that Nathan was truly her child. And Lucas was brought up to know nothing else. It was a decision made by Nathan himself that Lucas was never to know the truth. The only real problem throughout the years was Dan and Karen's divorce and custody battle. It made Karen glad that she had adopted Nathan. Lucas stood inside the Tree Hill High.

"Hey ma main man Luke? What you up to dawg?" Lucas's best friend Antwon "Skills" Taylor asked as best friend as he chucked a ball to the youngest Scott. Lucas smirked at his best friend. Skills was a few years older than him but he was one of the best people that Lucas knew other than Nathan, his mom and his best friend Haley James.

"Nothing man, for once I'm actually excited. I'm watching a movie with my mom and Nathan tonight." Lucas gushed in excitement over what he thought was going to be the best night ever. Just him, his mom and his brother watching whatever good movie they picked out for the night. And the best part was there was no Dan.

"Well isn't that good for you. Except the fact that Nathan and apparently you are staying with me tonight." a voice called out as Skills and Lucas both turned around to see the very same person that Lucas wasn't looking forward to see. Dan Scott, his father. Lucas frowned at seeing the man inside a high school gym but then he remembered what he had said.

"Are you kidding me? I can't dad. Mom and I have been talking about this for weeks." Lucas yelled out in anger and shock as he realised what his father had said. That idea so did not work for him. He and Nathan could not be going to spend the night with Dan. It wasn't fair. No wonder he preferred his mother rather than his dad.

"Yeah well now you're staying at my house Lucas. So, is it Space Jam again or something that me and Nathan can actually watch?" Dan spoke sarcastically to the young teenager knowing that when the boy was younger he used to love watching that movie with his brother and father even if the cartoon wasn't exactly Nathan and Dan's favourite. Lucas groaned. He remembered that movie. The last time he had watched it was when he was ten. Skills smiled at hearing the kid had watched Space Jam.

"I haven't watched Space Jam since I was ten. Which was three years ago in case you don't know how old I am." Lucas criticised his father with his teeth firmly placed together. He wouldn't be surprised to know that his dad didn't know how old he was. Dan Scott didn't often spend time with his youngest. He always stuck to the kid that was on the varsity team which was one he couldn't yet try out for in the another year. Then and only then would he get special treatment from daddy.

"Very funny Lucas. And trust me when I say I know how old you are. Cause I was nineteen when you were born and I'm thirty-two now. So let me guess thirteen years old." Dan spoke with a very sarcastic tone which had often drove Lucas mad like it had done to Karen when she and Dan were together. Lucas chucked in a mocking way as Skills just watched the two with anger firmly directed to Dan Scott. Skills might have been a few years old than Lucas but he still cared about him.

"Funny dad. But I think that I'm gonna stay at home and watch doge ball or something like that with my mom." Lucas told his father in the most emotionless tone that he could pull off. This wasn't very good considering he was a feeling type of guy. He knew that Dan would see straight through him. He usually always did just like everyone else.

"Your mother and I have already came to an arrangement. You and Nathan are coming to my house and we'll go with your idea." Dan told the teen as he tried to get under the kid's skin knowing how easy it was to get to his youngest. Lucas fisted and then un-fisted his hands trying to get his anger into check. He didn't want to blow it in front of his father. Dan seemed to always use other people's emotions to get to them.

"Your mother and I." Lucas corrected in anger as he gritted his teeth to keep himself from saying the wrong thing. Dan smirked at the way his son corrected him. If it had been Nathan he would have been furious but with Lucas he wasn't so pissed off. Mostly because although Lucas was a good player. Nathan was so much better. While Lucas was so much smarter.

"Whatever. See you tonight." Dan spoke to the teen in a teasing sort of way as he smirked at his youngest, knowing that he had gotten to the boy before walking off. Lucas glared at where the man he hated the most walk off. Lucas then turned to throw the basketball that was still in his hands against the wall in anger.

"I really hate that guy. I can't believe that he is my dad." Lucas growled in anger to his friend. Skills looked pissed off with Dan as Lucas bit his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. Skills went to move towards him when Lucas suddenly ran off and away from the Gym.

Lucas walked down the street in a foul mood as he walked straight by his brother without saying another word about it. Nathan looked at his brother and groaned before he began to walk after him.

"Hey Luke what are you doing little brother?" Nathan asked the small thirteen year old in concern as he walked towards his little brother. Lucas looked up at his big brother. He didn't really feel like talking right now. Especially not after the day that he had had.

"Nothing. Everything's fine Nathan. I promise." Lucas lied to his elder brother as he ran away down the road towards his favourite place. Nathan frowned before following the younger boy. Although it amazed him that the boy could run so fast when he was so small. Nathan was about two foot taller than the kid. But Lucas was a lot faster.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled ass he ran as fast as he could towards his baby brother. He needed to know what was going on. It was his job as a big brother. He ran down into the park towards a basketball court that he had seen Lucas go to plenty of times. Which was strange considering their dad had his very own court back at his place. Even if their mom didn't have one.

"Why do you come here? Why not go to the basketball court back at dad's house?" Nathan asked his brother questioningly. Lucas shot a basket and then looked up at him. He turned looked around himself. He loved the River court. He mostly just came here to think about things. He looked back at Nathan before picking his ball back up.

"You know why I come here. It's the same reason why I prefer to stay with mom than dad. It's the Same reason why I hate Tim and all those jerks you hang out with." Lucas told Nathan cryptically as he shot a basket. The ball went in but before he could grab it. Nathan stole it off of him and began to play about with it.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question Luke. I want to know why?" Nathan argued with his brother trying to get the kid to admit to why he played were he played. It was one of the few things that they didn't really get into. And that was mostly because one of them just didn't want to talk about it and sometimes the other just fought him on it. Like today.

"It's Lucas and I hate what dad does. I hate how he keeps pushing us to play ball so much that I don't even want to play any more. I come here to get away from that. To hang out with people that don't care about how much money they can get." Lucas yelled at the older Scott in anger that only a Scott could have. The anger to a thing that was so Lucas and yet Nathan hated it. The people that Lucas was talking about were his friends. Not to mention him. Nathan had money. Lucas had the money there if he needed it. But he didn't use it.

"What? So basically people that are like us. Cause we have money. How do you think we get the expensive clothes we wear? Or the computers and cell phones? We get them from the money. Why are you acting like a brat all the time?" Nathan yelled as he pointed to the shoes that Lucas had on his feet. The shoes were probably the most expensive part of Lucas's wardrobe today and that cost $150 give or take. The rest of the stuff he was wearing all coast under $20 if that.

"Don't you dare?" Lucas yelled at his big brother in anger as he glared at him. It wasn't as if he had asked for that stuff. He got it for being Dan Scott's kid. And Nathan should know more than most that he hardly ever wore the expensive clothes his father bought. He preferred the cheap clothes that his mother bought. And his favourite piece of clothing was the jumper that his Uncle Mike had gotten him from his Auto shop. He hated the rich perks.

"Don't dare what, Luke? You are a spoilt brat. I hate the way you act around dad. Hell, you treat mom like a saint and you despise dad. It's crap Lucas." Nathan yelled at his little brother feeling a tiny bit hateful over his brother's attitude. He hated hurting or feeling hateful towards his little brother but sometimes Lucas just deserved it.

"Don't go there. Don't you act like that? I'll admit that I prefer mom. She's a hell of a lot better than dad. But that doesn't mean that I despise him. He's my dad Nathan. But since him and mom broke up he's been an ass." Lucas spoke out against his brother in anger at everything that was going on. He truly never hated his dad but he didn't entirely like him either. Nathan threw the ball to Lucas.

"Language. You are way too young to be saying things like that." Nathan told the thirteen year old with a big smirk. He loved being the annoying big brother. It was his job as much as his privilege. Lucas growled at his brother as he threw the ball at Nathan but slightly missed.

"No I'm not. You say things like that all the time. And I hate it. You always do things and then say that I can't do them. It's not fair." Lucas yelled at his brother in anger at the whole crap that always seemed to come out of Nathan Lee Scott's mouth. Nathan smirked at his little brother. Lucas might be a smart, crafty young kid but he always wore his feelings.

"Yeah well guess what kid. Life ain't all that fair. Never has been and never will be. Sorry kid." Nathan apologised despite not sounding very apologetic. But then again he was the older brother. He smiled as he looked over at his baby brother. Lucas glared at him and then sighed.

"I come here to be myself. At mom's I'm the baby. At dad's I'm just the other kid. At school I'm the super smart kid that's a lot younger than everyone else. With you I'm your baby brother. With your friends I'm a geeky loser. But here. Here I'm me, Nathan. That's why I come here. Just to play and be me." Lucas admitted to him big brother finally. He needed to be honest with Nathan and himself. He looked at his big brother. Nathan thought through everything his kid brother had said. Not one bit of it didn't make any sense to him. He understood. He didn't like it but he understood.

"You're not a geeky loser. And you are not just the other kid. I'll admit you're the baby. I'll admit that you're a smart kid that's in the Same class as a lot of older people. Try not to skip a few grades. Especially since you're nearly in my year. And that is so not cool." Nathan spoke with humour as he went over and grabbed the basketball. He smirked at his little brother as Lucas groaned towards him. They were both happy that they weren't in the Same year. It would have been too complicated.

"At least we can both agree on something. I'm sorry Nathan. I didn't mean to say that stuff. I'm just angry." Lucas apologized to his big brother with a look of sadness on his face. He felt bad for annoying the hell out of his brother like he had. It wasn't fair. Nathan smiled at him as he passed Lucas the basketball but Lucas just let it fall to the ground.

"Well I'm not going to say that I'm sorry. Mostly because I'm the big brother and you're a bitchy freshmen teenager. And me well I am you're better and hotter junior big brother." Nathan told the kid in front of him with a smile as he joked around with the thirteen year old. Lucas groaned at his brother. Nathan had an ego like no other. And it was getting on his nerves.

"Dream on Nate. And people say that I am way more cuter than you are." Lucas growled out in a small dose of anger and humour as Nathan smirked at him. It was just as easy for them to make up as it was for them to fight. And they had just proved that.

"That's cause you look about ten. And you have that cute pre-teen face." Nathan told the younger boy as he laughed at the look that Lucas gave him. Everyone knew that Lucas hated when people described him as a eight year old. Although when he was ten most people believed that he was a six year old.

"I am a teen. Thirteen? I mean I know that I'm the smart one but I thought that you at least had some brains. Ow." Lucas yelled as Nathan hit him over the head with a laugh. Lucas glared at him before he laughed. Picking up the basketball he threw it at Nathan. And this time it hit it's mark easily. Causing the teen to laugh even harder.

"Well that's what you get by correcting me. You should know that big brothers are always right." Nathan told his little brother as he played all the cards and all the stops when it came to playing Lucas Scott's big brother. Lucas laughed at what his big brother.

"Yeah what is that in the news letter or something? I never got that one. But wait does that mean that you got the news letter for little brothers." Lucas said with humour as he caught the ball that his brother had thrown at him. Lucas dropped the ball to the ground and then tackled his brother onto the grass as they both play fought.

"Hey, you know I prefer to see my sons in tack. What are you guys doing here?" A female voice spoke out with humour as the boys turned around to find their mother. They stopped everything and Lucas ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. While Nathan just gave her a wave.

"We just came here to talk. I mean we all know how much Lucas Eugene Scott loves the river court. Right Luke?" Nathan joked to his baby brother as he used the kid's full name to get to him. Lucas really didn't like his middle name. Lucas glared at his big brother as Karen smiled at her boys' behaviour.

"Shut it Nathan Lee Scott. At least I can play a better basketball game than you can." Lucas joked back as he tried to get to his brother. Although it was a lot harder to get to Nathan than it was to get to Lucas. And both brother's knew that. Nathan laughed at his baby brother.

"Yeah sure kid. Dream on. So, what going on mom? Why are you here?" Nathan laughed out as he turned over to look at his mother. Karen smiled at her boys. She loved how they got on and it made her feel that she had made the right decision all those years ago when she decided to adopt Nathan and make him her son.

"Your dad wants to see you boys. So, I came to pick you up when I noticed that you don't have your car with you. So are you guys coming or not?" Karen asked both boys as she waited for what she knew was going to come from her eldest. The boy always preferred to stay with his mother than go with his father. He was a mommy's boy. Lucas froze as he looked at his mom.

"But wait I thought that we were supposed to be watching that movie tonight. Can't you drop Nathan off and I can stay with you." Lucas asked his mother with desperation. He really did not want to see his father today. He wanted to just spend some time with his mom like he used too. Nathan and Karen both frowned at the teen's attitude.

"No, Lucas that isn't fair on your father. You haven't seen him for two weeks and you only seen him that day because he was in the café to talk to me. Car Lucas now." Karen yelled at the child as she walked over to the driver's seat of the car with Nathan following towards the passenger seat. Lucas screamed out in anger before he walked over to sit in the backseat of his mother's car in a huff.

"Fine but I can't help it if I don't want to see him! Mom, it's nothing personal but I just don't get on with the man. Why can't I stay with you Momma?" Lucas asked in his most child-like voice as he pulled out all the stops to get what he wanted like he usually did. He looked at his mother with his plead with her. He really did not want to go to stay with his dad tonight. Not when the man was always trying to find reasons to hurt and annoy him.

"Yeah well guess what Lucas you can't stay with me because I promised your father that you were going to see him today." Karen asked the little boy in a caring tone as she tried to see what she could do to get the little boy to at least try with his father. She couldn't not take the boy even if she wanted too. Dan had told her that either she took their children to see him or he would lawyer up and take them. And considering he had more money it didn't look good.

"Why? I don't want to go there mom. If you hadn't noticed I don't really like spending all my time with dad." Lucas told his mother with a look of absolute desperation as he tried to get out of what crap he had do with his dad tonight. He just wanted to spend a night with his mom and brother. Since starting the varsity Basketball team Nathan was either out with the guys, having sex or staying with dad at night. He was around sometimes during the day but not all the time.

"Lucas please, your father wants to spend some time with you and your brother. Is that so bad kiddo?" Karen asked her child again as she was desperate to keep her sons in her life. Even if that meant that she had to share joint custody of both Nathan and Lucas. She was not ever going to lose her children to that man.

"Considering who my dad is then yes. Mom I don't mean to be spoilt or a brat I just…. I wanted to spend some more time with you." Lucas yelled at his mother in anger as he tried to get it through to his mother that he really didn't like his father. It wasn't as if he hated his father. Because he did love the man in his on Lucas Scott way.

"You are staying with your father Lucas Scott. Got that?" Karen told the teenager in anger as she tried to get it across to the teen. Lucas growled in anger to his mother as she hadn't fallen for his act like she had numerous times in the past. For once she wouldn't be taken in by Lucas's beautifully innocent blue eyes and his pre-teen features.

"Got it but I don't need to like it. I hate you." Lucas yelled at his mother in the heat of the moment. Instantly the child regretted it and all three of the people knew it. Nathan looked at his little brother who looked terribly upset after what he had done. But the heat of the moment was still on and Karen let the pain of hearing those words hit back.

"You know what Lucas sometimes I hate you too." Karen yelled out although she really did regret what she had said once she had said it. She never thought that she would ever say that to one of her children. She had said it to Dan a lot. She had said it to her parents. But never to her child. Nathan looked to see the gutted and pain-ridden look in his brother's eyes. He turned away and that was when he saw it.

"Mom! Look out!" Nathan screamed as Karen looked a little too late. The car crashed into the truck and moved the car along the road. Nathan, Karen and Lucas all went flying until the car and truck came to a sudden stop. In the car Nathan sat with his head leaning forward with blood dripping out of his mouth. Lucas was sprawled across the backseat with his head attached to the window. And Karen sat in the driver's seat with her face planted onto the steering wheel. She moved slightly.

"Nathan…. Luke…. I'm sorry…. I love you boys." Karen whispered out in pain and fear for her two children as she felt the blackness fading back into her vision clouding it. She felt herself give into the darkness and give into her life. Sirens could be heard in the background as well as music from the radio in the truck. But the only thing known was pain.


	3. What happened?

**Chapter 3**

Nathan Scott woke up to the sounds of a beep from something. He tried to open his eyes but it wasn't really working for him. His eyes felt heavy and it annoyed the hell out of him. He felt sore and sluggish. Slowly but carefully he pried his eyes open. He looked around to find himself alone.

"Mr Scott it is good to see you awake. Why don't I go and get your father?" A doctor suddenly spoke up as Nathan turned to his side to see the doctor standing by the door. The doctor gave him a welcoming smile as if he didn't feel the pain that Nathan was in.

"M… my D…. dad? W… what's going on?" Nathan asked in confusion as he looked around for someone that he knew. Someone that was small with blonde hair and blue eyes. Not to mention his squeaky early teenaged voice. He noticed the doctor speaking to a nurse as she went off.

"You were in an accident son. But your going to be okay now." The doctor spoke to the young teen with a smile as he tried to make the teen understand why he was in the hospital. Nathan looked around in confusion as he still tried to look for his family.

"What… what about my mom and my… brother?" Nathan questioned in fear of what was happening. He knew that he was in a car on hi way to his dad's house with his mom and his little brother. They were both arguing when he found a truck coming towards the car. His mom didn't see it in time. They crashed.

"Nathan, you're awake. It's good to see you son." A sudden voice called out as Nathan turned around to find it was his Dad. Dan had a slight smirk on his face as he looked to his eldest to see him finally awake. Nathan looked to his dad confused.

"Dad? Where's mom and Luke?" Nathan asked as he felt his heart fall at the very thought of something bad happening to his mother or his brother especially his brother. He looked to his dad for all the answers on the matter. He knew that his father would tell him even if the answers were bad.

"Nathan, I think that you are old enough to know even if the doctors don't think so?" Dan told the teenager as he received a darkening look from the doctor that was taking care of Nathan. The doctor didn't want to know the whole truth but Dan knew that Nathan wouldn't get back to normal unless he knew the whole truth of the matter.

"Oh god, Luke's dead isn't he? My baby brother is dead." Nathan questioned with a voice full of fear and sadness. He was so scared of what life would be like without the baby brother that he was supposed to protect. It was his job and he screwed it up. Dan looked at him and decided to stop him from screwing himself up further.

"No Lucas is not dead Nathan…." Dan told the teenager with a sincerity over the situation. He knew how Nathan acted towards his younger brother. He had seen it for years. Ever since that day he and Karen had found Nathan lying with Lucas in Lucas's cot. Nathan sighed in relief at hearing that his brother was alive.

"Oh thank god. Where is he then? Where is my knucklehead of a brother? Is he with mom?" Nathan breathed in relief at hearing that his baby brother was alive and well. He had to admit that he was scared for his baby brother. Especially after being involved in a car crash. Dan looked at the teen. Knowing he had to tell him.

"Nathan your mother didn't make it. She died in the car accident." Dan admitted to the young teenager as Nathan breathed in a gasp at hearing that his mother was dead. He let a few tears track down his face in fear and agony. But then he realised that his brother might have been alive but he was missing from this scene.

"Oh god what about Lucas? Where is he? Is he with Uncle Keith?" Nathan asked in concern for his brother not realising who he was talking about. If he had then he would have mentioned his Uncle Keith. Mostly because of the huge fight his dad and Uncle Keith had over something to do with Lucas when he was eleven and Lucas was eight. Dan's features darkened in anger.

"Don't talk about Keith. He isn't here and he's not going to be." Dan growled at his son in anger at him for mentioning his brother. He remembered the fight that he had had with his brother five years ago that angered him so much.

**Memory**

_Dan sat in his chair in his house watching some of his oldest son' games from his junior league basketball games. When he heard cheering coming from outside of his house. He smiled as he thought it was probably his two sons playing a game. Then he remembered that his oldest was out and that only Lucas was there. He stood up to go and look outside._

"…_.was great Lucas. You're really good at throwing those free throws." A voice spoke out as Dan walked outside to find the person that was with his youngest son with his big brother. Something that he was not happy with. _

"_Thanks Uncle Keith at least you think so. Dad always says that I need to work harder at them." Lucas cried out in happiness as he ran over and grabbed his basketball before tossing it to his Uncle Keith with a smile. A smile that made Dan jealous of Keith's relationship with Lucas._

"_Yeah well I think that you did great. And listen Luke it doesn't matter what your dad says. Your only as good as you want to be." Keith told the young boy with a smile as Dan nodded his head at that sentence. It made sense to him. Lucas was good at the game. But he could try harder. Lucas scoffed at his Uncle's words. _

"_Not according to dad. You have to be great. You can't be weak or you don't get anywhere. I just sometimes don't want to be. Sometimes I hate this game." Lucas told his Uncle with laughter as he innocently shot the ball through a hoop again with a smile. He loved spending time with his Uncle. Dan looked at the little boy a little shocked. He hadn't expected Lucas to say that he sometimes hated the game. He sometimes loved it more than Nathan._

"_Luke if you don't want to play you don't have too. It's all about choices and you can choose whatever you want." Keith told the small eight year old with a smile as he bonded with the small eight year old. Dan looked at his brother with a dark glare. Who was Keith to tell his child that basketball wasn't important? Especially when Keith couldn't play the game in the first place._

"_Keith! What in the hell are you doing here? Lucas get in the house, you have homework to do." Dan told the child that was standing there watching his father and Uncle. Lucas looked at his father in anger knowing that the guy was just trying to get rid of him so that he could have a fight. And he was not about to let that happen. _

"_But dad I've got a practise my free throws. You're the one that told me that." Lucas argued back to his father in nothing but agony and anger over what was happening. He knew what was going to happen. His dad and Uncle were going to have a fight about him. And so his dad was sending him away from what was going to be the major argument._

"_Lucas James Scott you will do as your told! Now I told to go do your homework. I need to talk to Keith." Dan yelled at his eight year old in anger which was not really directed at the child but directed to his brother. It just so happened to be that Lucas was there and said something back. The eight year old glared at him in anger and then stomped his foot on the ground proving how much of a child he really was like._

"_Fine! I'll see you soon Uncle Keith. Bye." Lucas spoke angrily. To angry for an eight year old child. Lucas gave Keith a small hug before walking away with an angry glare to his Uncle and walked away and into the house. Both Keith and Dan watched him walk away before turning to look at the each other._

"_What have I told you Keith? I want you to stop filling that kid's head with crap. Lucas already has enough of that in his life from his mother. He does not need it from you too." Dan yelled at Keith with so much anger over the entire thing. He hated that Keith always had and probably always would have a relationship with his youngest tat he would never have. Keith glared at him._

"_What crap Johnny? Lucas doesn't have any crap in his life. He is one of the strongest kids that I have ever known. But if he doesn't want to play basketball then you can't make him." Keith told his big brother in anger as he tried to get it across to his brother that Lucas was his own person and that the kid needed to get through life with his own decisions and not the ones that his father wanted for him. It was Lucas's life. Dan glared at his brother._

"_Keith he is my son not yours. Lucas will never be your son. He will always be mine and I don't want you to be around him. From now on I want you to stay away from my kids. Cause that's what they are; my kids. Go away Keith." Dan told his big brother in anger and hatred over Keith's relationship with his youngest child. The man had always been jealous over his marriage with Karen and then jealous with his kids. But it was over now. Keith shook his head but respected his little brother's wishes and left the house. Dan looked at his house to see Lucas watching him from the door. He went to go and say something when the kid stormed away in anger._

**End of Memory**

Lucas ended up not speaking to him for over that day for a week after that day. Ironically the kid was staying with him for that week and the week after that while Karen's house was being renovated. Nathan glared at him slightly.

"Then who's with Lucas? You can't leave the kid alone for one minute. He's only thirteen dad. And he's just been in an accident. Why the hell would you leave him? The least you could have done was brought him with you." Nathan asked his father in outrage as he thought about his little brother. The kid was thirteen years old. He needed to have someone to look after him. Especially if he couldn't be there for the child. Dan looked at his son knowing he had to be truthful with him. Especially when it concerned Lucas.

"I couldn't even if I wanted too." Dan finally told his oldest with a look of regret at telling the teenager that what was really happening. He knew to feel bad about it especially when Nathan gave him looks of confusion. He knew his brother wasn't dead but where was he. Where was Lucas?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Where is my brother?" Nathan asked in agitation as he tried to find where his little brother was. He needed his little brother to be around. Mostly so that he could see for himself that his knucklehead of a brother was alive and well.

"He's in a coma. That is why he isn't here. Lucas is in a coma." Dan finally came out and told the kid. He knew that Nathan was going to be more concerned about his brother than anything else and Dan could probably use that against the teenager.

"Oh my god. Let me get this straight. My mother is dead and my baby brother is in a coma. If that's all happening to them then how the hell am I alive and awake when they're going through hell?" Nathan yelled in fear as he thought about everything that was going on. He didn't understand why he was okay when his brother was in a coma and his mother was dead. It wasn't fair. This should not have been happening to his brother.

"Nathan that is enough. You're brother is in a coma. Now you might be angry because your fine and Lucas is not but stop acting up." Dan told the teenager in a strict tone as he tried to get the kid to stop thinking about his brother and start thinking about his self. Lucas was probably just being his stubborn and annoying self.

"Okay but when can I see him? I mean he'll want me there. I am his brother." Nathan asked his father in desperation over when he could see his baby brother. He wanted to know what problems there might be with the thirteen year old. Dan looked at him.

"When the doctor gives you the okay. Now I have to go home right now. So I'll see you later." Dan spoke to his oldest teenager with a slightly irritated tone. He really needed to go now. Nathan glared at Dan in so much anger over the events. He was angry at his dad for forgetting his child so much like he was right now.

"Are you kidding me? You're going home when your child could die at any moment. That's crap dad. You should be with Lucas. Do you know who that is?" Nathan yelled at his father in anger before he could stop his words. He knew by saying that he had gone to far. He looked up at his dad to see his angered look.

"Of course I do. Lucas is my thirteen year old son who is in the ICU ward in a coma having just lost his mother. But once he is up and about he will need a place to stay and since I am now his only parent then I better make sure he has everything he needs. Not to mention you." Dan yelled at his oldest in anger and irritation. He knew that he shouldn't be yelling at the young teen but having someone tell him that he didn't know his own child hurt him.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I'm just trying to deal with mom's death and with Luke." Nathan apologized to his father knowing that by questioning his father's knowledge of Lucas he was effectively annoying the hell out of him. Dan sighed in frustration over the last few days coming to creep up on him.

"Don't worry about Lucas worry about yourself. Now I need to go." Dan spoke as he walked out of the room before Nathan could say anything. Instead of walking to the car park he walked towards the ICU ward to see his youngest. He walked into Lucas's room and shivered like he had many times before in the past. The kid had machines hooked up all over his small body. It scared him to see his thirteen year old so lifeless.

"Hey kiddo, that's your big brother now awake. We're only waiting on you, Lucas. Please wake up Luke. I might not be your mother but I don't want you to die. I would do anything to see those pretty blues of yours. Come on, Luke." Dan whispered to the child in a certain sadness and uncertainty over everything the boy had been through. He gently soothed the boy's unruly blonde hair away from his eyes. It was then that Lucas's doctor walked into the room.

"Mr Scott, hi it's a good thing that you're here. Lucas is responding really well to the treatment that we have him on and we are hopeful that he will wake up and make a full recovery. However he will need to take care of that arm of his." The doctor spoke to the oldest Scott as he looked over Lucas's vitals before smiling hopeful to the father of two. Dan nodded his head and then turned to look at his unconscious child. He smiled at the boy, happy to know that he would reawaken soon.

It had been a week since the car crash. It had been seven days since Lucas last opened his eyes. And it had been four days since Nathan had been released from the hospital and four day since he had left his little brother's bedside.

"Hey Luke it's me your big brother Nathan. Are you going to wake up yet kiddo?" Nathan spoke to the child in front of him with worry and concern. He felt so scared and helpless as he watched his baby brother. There were still tons of monitors around him and wires connected to his body.

"Has there been any change with him?" Dan asked as he walked into his youngest child's room and towards the small boy. He lightly put his hand on the child's head with a smile. The child would need to have a haircut soon. He then went and sat at the other side of the teenager.

"No, he still won't listen to me. Dad, what if Lucas doesn't wake up? What if I lose my little brother? I can't lose him not after I lost my mom. I need my brother dad." Nathan told his father in fear and anger over everything. He didn't understand why it had to be Lucas that had to be in hospital? Why did he have to be hurt? Especially when he was fine.

"The doctor said that Lucas would wake up either today or tomorrow. He's going to be fine Nathan. It's Lucas." Dan spoke to the boy as he looked to the other boy with feelings of pain and misery. He knew that he always found ways to annoy the boy but he did really love the boy. No matter what he had done or what he had said to the boy he did love him.

"Yeah no kidding. You should probably know that for one Lucas never does as he is told. And two Lucas wakes up on his own terms and not on anyone else's terms." Nathan told his father with a laugh as he thought the whole thing over with humour. He knew Lucas Scott more than anyone and he knew that the kid would not wake up until he one had enough people worried and two when he wanted to. No one else told him what to do. No matter who they were.

"Yeah especially when it's me that tells him what to do. I just really want your little brother to wake up. Stay with him right now, I'm going to talk to his doctor." Dan told his oldest child with a depressing sigh to the young boy lying unconscious in the hospital bed. He walked to the door before giving the unconscious teen one more look before turning away to find the doctor. Nathan moved closer to his baby brother and put his hand in Lucas's hand. It was then that he felt something and looked down to see Lucas's fingers twitch and curl around his hand.

"Luke? Lucas come on kiddo open your eyes. That's it open up those blue eyes of yours." Nathan whispered to the child in front of him with a hopeful smile as he looked up at the child's eyes. He noticed that they were twitching. As if he was struggling with the simple task of opening his eyes. Nathan stood up and bent over his brother.

"You know Luke I know more than anyone that you need your beauty sleep but this is getting ridiculous. You will never be as hot as me." Nathan whispered to the small teenaged boy as he tried to get to the child. He wanted Lucas to open his eyes and return to being his normal chirpy self that was totally perfect. Lucas slowly but surely opened his bright blue eyes.

"No, I'll be better. What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Lucas spoke as he gave his big brother a confused look. He looked questioningly around him. He was lying in what looked like a hospital bed and around the room looked very weird. It looked like a very young child's room. He looked at the walls to see pictures. Then he looked back to Nathan.

"Lucas there was an accident. You're in hospital kiddo." Nathan told the scared and innocent teenaged boy lying in the bed with as much strength as he could muster. He was scared for his brother because the thirteen year old was afraid of the whole situation. Everyone was scared and terrified.

"Hospital? Oh my god what happened Nathan? I don't understand anything. I'm scared Nathan I don't remember anything that happened." Lucas spoke in a voice filled with fear and confusion over the whole thing. He was scared because he didn't understand. Why was he here? He didn't remember how he got were he was right now.

"Everything's going to be okay kiddo. I will make it all okay. Everything is going to be fine Lucas." Nathan told the thirteen year old as he tried to comfort him. He needed to make sure that Lucas was alright. It was his job as the big brother. Even if the kid wouldn't be alright in however long it would take for the kid to break at hearing that their mother had died in that car crash.

"Lucas, you're awake. It's good to see you son. I'm going to get the doctor. Nathan stay with your brother." Dan spoke with a bright smile at seeing his youngest son's beautiful blue eyes that were always so bright. Lucas looked up to see his dad and gave him a very confused and scared look. Lucas then turned to look at Nathan as their father walked out of the room to look for yet another doctor.

"Why is dad here Nathan? I don't understand what's going on?" Lucas asked with confusion filling his childlike voice. The voice made Nathan feel so scared over the whole thing. Lucas had never sounded so confused in his entire life. And that all terrified Nathan.

"Mr Scott, it's nice to see that you are awake. I'm just going to check on your concussion. How are you feeling?" The doctor spoke to the youngest Scott in a nice and fake voice. Both of which totally sucked. Lucas let out a depressing sigh as he looked at the doctor with a glare. After receiving pointed looks from both his brother and father he sighed again.

"Okay I guess. My head hurts and so does my arm and my face. I feel really sore." Lucas told the man as he finally sighed and gave into the doctor. The doctor nodded his head as he went and wrote it into the clipboard that he was carrying around. Nathan grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder and squeezed it with a tight smile.

"Okay Mr Scott can you tell me your full name?" The doctor asked the teenaged boy despite the fact that he had already mentioned the teenager's last name. Lucas raised his eyebrows in frustration over the whole thing. He was just feeling so irritated from the whole thing.

"My full name? I don't really like my full name. Can't I just tell you it's Lucas Scott. I don't like the Eugene part." Lucas asked in irritation over his full name which caused both father and brother to laugh at hearing him say that. It was a total Lucas comment. He had always hated his middle name. And had begged so many times in the past for it to be changed but it was Karen's grandfather's name. And Karen owed her grandfather a lot.

"Well, I'll take that as your full name despite it not being in the one way. Now how old are you and when is your birthday?" The doctor asked the teenager as he smiled at the way the teenager had said that he hated his full name. It was classic of a teenager so young. Lucas gave the doctor an irritated sigh as he glared at the man.

"I am thirteen years old and I was born on the twenty-third of September 1991. Is that everything or is their more questions coming to me?" Lucas questioned in anger and misery as just wanted to curl up and go back to his bed. His own bed in his own house. The doctor sighed at the teen had only just woke up and he was already being annoying.

"What about your family? What can you tell me about them?" The doctor asked as he tried to get a better idea of the kid's mental state. He needed to know if the teen had any brain damage. Lucas sighed as he looked at the doctor. He felt tired, sore and wanted to go home to his house.

"I have a mom, a dad and a very annoying brother." Lucas told him in the most emotionless voice he could use. He noticed the look of frustration on the doctor's face as well as the mocking hurt and angry tone on Nathan's face. Silently the child suppressed a laugh. The look his brother was giving him right now was laughable.

"Hey I am an annoyingly handsome and smart and lovable big brother." Nathan argued with his little brother in a fake mocking tone which caused the teen to giggle slightly as if he was still a small child. Nathan smiled at his scratchy tone of voice telling everyone that his voice was going to break soon. Although Nathan wasn't sure he wanted him too.

"Can we get on with the question? Tell me more Mr Scott." The doctor told the young teens in frustration as he wanted to get this over and done with. However all it seemed to do was aggravate the not only the two teens but their father as well. Lucas sighed in frustration again.

"My mother is Karen Elizabeth Roe she is thirty-three years old. She is the owner of Karen's café and the nightclub Tric. My father is Daniel Robert Scott he is thirty-three years old prefers to be called Dan and he is the owner of Dan Scotts motors. They both got divorced when I was six years old. My brother is Nathan Lee Scott he is a sixteen year old junior at Tree Hill high and a complete jerk. My dad has one brother. Keith Allan Scott and he is on the road right now. He is thirty-five. My grandparents are Royal and Mae Scott and Oliver and Cynthia Roe. Am I finished?" Lucas asked the doctor in an emotionless tone as he turned around to look at his father and brother. He really just wanted to go home despite all the pain he was feeling.

"Almost. Lucas, what do you remember about the accident? Do you know what happened?" the doctor asked the teenager in front of him with a seriousness to his tone of voice. Lucas looked around himself a bit scared of everything. He didn't know anything about what happened and it terrified the hell out of him.

"Eh I don't remember much about what happened. I'm sure that I was just being Same old Lucas Scott and got into some crazy accident. How pissed off is mom?" Lucas spoke with laughter as everything suddenly went quiet. Lucas stopped laughing and looked around him. He noticed a few things. One that his mother wasn't here. Two his dad looked like he had a tear in his eye. Three the doctor looked scared and four Nathan looked petrified.

"Lucas, kiddo we need to talk about…." Nathan began to tell his little brother but he chocked up in fear of what he might say to the teenager. He didn't know what to say to him. Lucas had always been closer to their mother than anyone else in the world.

"What? Why? Where is mom? Nathan, where is my mother? I want my mom. Someone tell me where my mom is?" Lucas asked everyone around him in fear and agony as he looked around in fear. He wanted his mother with him right now. He looked at his brother and noticed Nathan had tears in his eyes. The tears terrified him as he felt them run down his eyes too. Dan stepped forward.

"Lucas, there was a car accident. You, Nathan and your mother were all in the car. Your mother didn't make it Lucas." Dan told the teenager as lightly as he could trying his hardest not to scare the teenager. He was desperate to help the teenager. His teenager. Nathan looked away as the tears ran down his face and he didn't want Lucas to see him crying.

"No, no, no, no not my mom. Nathan tell him that mom's not dead. Tell him to stop lying to hurt me." Lucas asked his big brother as he let the tears freely run down his face in fear over the whole thing. He didn't like the thought of losing his mother especially when it meant that he only had his dad. And he needed Nathan to tell him that Dan was lying. Dan sighed at hearing his youngest son's words of disbelief.

"Lucas I am not lying to you kiddo. I swear to god that I wish that I was lying. I wish that I hadn't gotten that phone call a week ago that told me my ex-wife and my two kids had been involved in a car crash. And I wish that a week ago I hadn't gotten told that Karen was dead." Dan suddenly yelled at his baby boy in anger over the whole thing. He didn't mean to yell at the kid but sometimes Lucas could be really aggravating and that only annoyed him. Lucas shook his head as he put his hands over his ears not wanting to hear anything.

"Oh my god but that's not fair…. Wait a week ago? I don't understand." Lucas asked with sudden confusion over the entire situation. He didn't understand what was happening. Why had his dad said that the whole thing had lasted a week ago? Dan was speechless now and the doctor didn't know how to deal with the fearful teen. Nathan turned to look at him and saw his fearful innocence.

"Yeah Luke that's another thing. You really messed up your head in the accident. Kiddo you've been in a coma for the past week." Nathan finally admitted to his baby brother when it seemed like no one else would. He looked scared. Lucas let the tears run loosely down his eyes now as he looked angrily to his big brother.

"Oh my god, Nathan. Are you being serious? I've been practically dead for the past week and my mother…. Well she is dead." Lucas yelled out in anger and hatred over his mother's death and the fact that he had slept through the entire thing and that hurt him. He looked at his father to see that he had a look of shock on his face but when he turned to look at his brother he was shocked.

"Lucas Eugene Scott don't you dare! You were not dead or hafe-dead or whatever. You were in a coma. That's the difference. And don't talk about my mother like that. Not you, Lucas." Nathan yelled at his big brother in anger and hatred of his brother's words. He had stayed with his kid brother for a week and the boy had looked practically dead. He never wanted to see that again or hear that. And especially not from Lucas himself. Lucas looked shakily to his big brother as Dan pulled Nathan back a little bit and away from Lucas.

"Pull it back, Nathan. Now I know that you are scared Lucas. But I will not have you talk about yourself or your mother like that ever again. Do you hear me Lucas?" Dan told his teenaged son with determination and seriousness over what Lucas had said. He didn't want to hear his baby boy say that ever again. Lucas nodded his head to his dad. He knew what the man was saying and he understood them too he looked at his dad.

"Yeah I do and I'm sorry. I am scared. Mostly because I don't remember anything about the accident. I don't even remember the last week. But then again I was in a coma. I slept through mom's death." Lucas whispered in a sad voice as he nodded his head at what his dad had said. He suddenly felt super guilty over what he had said especially with Nathan there. I mean he had lost his mom too. And Lucas wasn't making it any better. Nathan looked at his brother with tears in his eyes.

"Oh kiddo I wasn't even awake when mom died. I was released from hospital four days ago. I woke up six days ago. The accident was nearly eight days ago. And I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It's just I can't even think of my Lucas Scott being dead. Practically or other wise." Nathan spoke to the teenager in front of him with a sadness. He felt guilty for yelling at the boy but not for his words. Not after everything that he had been through recently. Lucas nodded his head accepting Nathan's apology and knowing that his elder brother meant every word of what he had said.

"You know for a second there that actually sounded like a Lucas Scott thing to say. Or at least a smart thing to say." Lucas told his brother with the Lucas Scott humour that Nathan loved so much. It was too bad that it was fake and all three of the Scotts could tell how fake it truly was. Even if the doctor didn't know. Nathan smirked at his brother as he put up his knuckles. Lucas hit them as they both smiled at each other.

"Hey I don't really need to hear that kind of crap from my favourite baby brother." Nathan told the youngest Scott brother with a bright smirk as he saw the look pass through Lucas's face. It was a look that Nathan had seen so many times in the past he was surprised that he didn't know the look off by heart by now. Lucas then smirked back at him.

"I'm your only baby brother. I mean little brother. I mean brother. And I'm not that much of a baby or little. I'm nearly as tall as you." Lucas spoke as he stuttered over his words. He knew exactly what Nathan was doing and he always hated being the little brother. It was no fun with very over-protective Nathan Scott around. Nathan smirked at the stutter of the words.

"Yeah sure thing Luke nearly as tall as me. You only need another three feet. Oh and maybe a hafe to be taller than me. Good luck shorty." Nathan told his baby brother with a smile of satisfaction over the glare that the teenager was now shooting his way. It felt good to receive a Lucas Scott glare again after not having had that in a very long while. The doctor looked at both teenagers.

"Okay Mr Scott I think that Lucas needs his rest a bout now. So how about we cut this thing short." The doctor told the eldest Scott as he looked to the youngest child with a nod. Despite being happy that the kid was awake he needed his rest. Lucas unconsciously suppressed a yawn as well as a sigh. He was terrified over being left alone but he also understood why he needed his rest.

"Alright I gotta go kiddo. I'll see you soon baby brother. Me and dad better go before we get yelled at. So I'll see ya and have some fun. Or sleep." Nathan told his baby brother with a smile knowing the reaction it would probably get out of the teenager and happy for it. He always was happy with Lucas's reactions to being the little brother. Lucas shot Nathan a dark but humours glare.

"Yeah I'll see ya later Nathan. And by the way don't call me little brother again. Try calling me Lucas. I hear a rumour that that's my name kiddo." Lucas told his big brother with a smirk. Nathan rose his eyebrows as he looked at his brother with a laugh. It was always funny seeing Lucas's insecurities at being a little brother. Or the fact that Lucas loved to call him kiddo to try and get to him. He'd admit sometimes it did. But right now he was just happy to have his brother saying it and being alive. He smiled and walked over to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lucas. Glad to see your awake right now son." Dan spoke to his baby boy with a bright smile. He really was happy to see that his child was okay. Lucas smiled back at his father in a slightly okay tone. For once in his life he was actually happy to see his father. Maybe it was because the man was finally giving him attention. Or maybe it was because Dan was now the only parent he now had in his life. Either way was good for him

"Thanks dad. It's good to see you too. Although I guess your only happy that you can see my eyes and hear my voice that probably is already annoying the hell out of you." Lucas spoke with as much humour as he could muster but his tone still seemed emotionless. He couldn't seem to put humour into his tone but he couldn't do it. Dan nodded his head knowing how true the young boy's words were to him. As Nathan looked scared at hearing his brother's words.

"Only Lucas Scott. See you soon Lucas. And I am happy to hear you and to see your eyes. Bye Lucas Eugene Scott." Dan spoke to his youngest son with a sad smile. Lucas let out an ever so small smile. Although it wasn't as good as what he wanted. He thought by saying the full dreaded name that Lucas seemed to hate so much. But it did nothing for him.

"And then there was one. I'm so sorry that I killed you momma. I don't hate you. I'm so sorry. Love you." Lucas whispered to the air in front of him as a tear ran down his eyes. He felt like crap for lying to his brother and the doctor. But he felt even worse for what he had said to his mother before she had died. And he hated himself for that way more than he did for lying to his brother. He hugged the pillow close to him as he cried himself to sleep.


	4. Waking up and Haley

**AU/ Soz it's a bit late my compute broke but here it is**

**Chapter 4**

Lucas opened his eyes as he woke to the sounds of his big brother's voice. That Same old voice that had both comforted and irritated him in the past. He kept quiet not wanting to be involved with his family right this second. Not after last night. He felt embarrassed.

"….we getting the kid out of here. I mean he woke up yesterday and I don't want him staying in the place where our mom died." Nathan's voice sounded as Lucas saw him staring at his father with a look of pain in his eyes. Lucas quickly closed his eyes again when Nathan turned to look back at him. Luckily Nathan didn't see him.

"I can understand that Nathan. More than you will ever know." Dan tried to get it across to the teenager that the boy's mother had meant everything to him until he had his sons. And in nine short days he had lost his wife and nearly lost his baby. Lucas cocked his head in curiosity.

"No you can't ever understand that. Mostly because I was there with my mom when she died." Nathan admitted in pain and misery. He felt angry for lying to his brother. He never lied to Lucas unless it was to either annoy or protect him. And either way he always felt guilty about it. Lucas inwardly gasped in shock, fear, anger and betrayal. His brother was there and he had lied to him.

"That's something I'd like to know about. Why did you tell Lucas that you weren't there when she died? That you were unconscious?" Dan asked with his own type of curiosity over the days events. He was scared when he had found out that his oldest had been there when Karen had died. And now the boy had lied to his brother to protect him. Nathan nodded his head to his father.

"I told him because there are just some things that my brother doesn't need to know. One of which is my mother's death and me being there." Nathan told his father as he looked down at his baby brother. He loved the teenager more than anything in his life. And he would do anything to make sure that Lucas was loved and protected. Lucas bit his lip to keep himself from crying.

"Okay, but right now we have to get Lucas back onto his feet. After he's released you and him are going to move into my house." Dan spoke to his eldest child all the while looking a his youngest. Lucas shook his head as he pretended to wake up. He looked at his father and then to his brother. He wanted to know what would happen now that his dad was taking him in.

"What about mom's house? Or the café and Tric? They're mom's favourite things." Lucas asked in a questionable tone to his brother and father. He needed to know that just because she had died that didn't mean that they would get rid of her and everything she had ever achieved in her life. She was his mother and he didn't want to lose her completely.

"Actually mom's favourite things both had names and they were Luke and his undeniably more attractive big brother Nathan Scott." Nathan told his baby brother as he tried to get the kid to smile again. He needed for his brother to smile and to understand that their mother had needed them. She had meant the world to him and Lucas and they had meant everything to her too.

"It's Lucas and your ego is getting bigger and bigger everyday Scott. What's going to happen to those things? Dad?" Lucas questioned his father in fear that he would get rid of the only things that he had left of his mother and his old life. Because he knew that his world was going to change. It would never be the Same every again.

"Well I don't really know yet. There on your mother's will and that hasn't been dealt with yet. Right now Tric has a manager and the café will get one. This house could be rented out." Dan told his youngest child with respect. He knew how much the whole thing meant to Lucas. It was the only way he was going to get close to his mother. And he truly did love his mother more than anything in the world. Dan knew that he could never get rid of those places in Karen, Nathan and Lucas's lives.

"Good. I don't want to lose mom's things. When am I getting out of here?" Lucas spoke as he decided to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about his mother anymore if he could help it. He loved his mom but he didn't want to talk about her and let the pain back into his life. Nobody had the chance to answer the question as the doctor walked into the room.

"Well Mr Scott I think that you may have some brain damage which is causing short-term memory lose. So I want you to stay in for a bit longer." The doctor told the teenager with a look of regret at seeing the utter pain in the youngest Scott's eyes. Lucas sighed in self-hatred. He knew it was probably about time that he admitted the truth to both himself and everyone else. He had to do it now. Accept the truth for what it was.

"Well then I guess that it is about time that I get honest with you. I know I lied about what I said yesterday. I do remember what happened that day. In fact I remember everything." Lucas finally admitted to the room in front of him with a smile. He looked to see what the reactions to this news would be like and was shocked and hurt to see disbelief. The doctor smirked at the teenager in front of him with disbelief.

"Oh really Mr Scott. Listen I know that you want to go home but we need to be sure that you are okay and pretending not to remember is not going to do you any favours." The doctor spoke with a tone that seemed to be fake concern and total humour of the facts all of which annoyed and aggravated the young teenager. He glared at his doctor in anger.

"I had a fight with my dad that day. I was playing basketball with my best friends Skills Taylor and then dad walked in and told me that me and Nathan were staying at his house. And he asked if I wanted to watch Space Jam or something that he or Nathan could actually watch." Lucas spoke to the doctor with irritation and anger. He hated that the doctor had automatically wrote him off when he knew everything of that day. Dan looked at his youngest both shocked and sad that the boy remembered the morning before the accident. It scared him.

"Lucas about that I am sorry that I spoke to you like that." Dan apologized o his youngest for what seemed like the first time in Lucas's life. He couldn't remember Dan ever saying that he was sorry in his entire life. And all it took from him was to be in a coma in a hospital with his mother dead.

"It's fine as long as I get out of here. After that I ran out of the school gym and to the River Court. Nathan caught me and then I had a fight with him. We talked about why I go to the River Court when dad has his own court at his house. Then mom turned up. I got into a fight with her over going to my dad's because I wanted to stay with my mom." Lucas continued to speak to his doctor with a look of total agony and fear. He didn't want to go any further than that. He looked up at Nathan and he nodded his head in realization over the whole thing. He could tell that Lucas knew the truth of what had happened. He remembered it.

"Okay that's good do far. Now what is the last thing that you remember?" The doctor spoke with an unsympathetic tone that irritated the hell out of both Nathan and Lucas. Lucas shrugged his shoulders as Nathan looked back at him in desperation. He knew that the doctor would only let Lucas out of he answered the question.

"I don't want to talk about it. To be honest I'm not proud of myself for that day." Lucas told the group with a look of utter pain in his voice. He didn't want to talk about all the crap that was happening to him right now. And he especially did not want to tell a man that didn't even know the first thing about him. Let alone his brother and father.

"Lucas tell him and then we can take you back home. And you can sleep in your own bed. Eat good food. See your friends." Nathan pointed out to his little brother as he tried to get the teen to open up the best ways he knew how. He smiled lightly to get to the boy. Lucas glared at him before turning back to look at his doctor knowing that Nathan was right.

"I told her that I hated her. And then she said that sometimes she hated me too. But I don't hate her. Did you tell her that Nathan? When you were there when she died. I heard you tell dad." Lucas asked as he felt himself transfer to pain and guilt that he was having towards his brother. Unable to handle the pain of it all. Nathan gave his little brother a pointed look.

"Luke listen to me I wish that…" Nathan began to say as he tried to get it across to the boy that their mother would always understand and never give up on her child especially her baby boy. He also felt the guilt of lying to Lucas the way he had. He always hated lying to the kid. But Lucas soon cut him off.

"Don't you dare. If you wanted to tell me you would have. But instead you started lying to my face." Lucas yelled at his big brother in so much anger that it was hard to belief that this was all coming from a young teenager like he was. He hated that his brother had lied to him when they were supposed to shared everything together. Although he also knew he was trying to make the guilt in himself go away by blaming Nathan inwardly making him even more guilty.

"Speaking of lying you said that you didn't remember the accident." Nathan talked back to his brother as he was not going to let Lucas make him out to be the guilty one when Lucas's lie was so much worse than what his ever was. Lucas darkly glared at him as the doctor silently snuck out of the room to get away from the fight that was happening between the Scott brothers.

"That's because I told my mother that I hated her. That was the last thing that I ever said to my mom. And I am not proud of that. I lied to you to protect myself because I hate myself for what I did. What's your excuse Nathan?" Lucas argued back to his big brother in anger over the guilt he was thinking. He also felt betrayal as Nathan had told their father and not him and he and Nathan were supposed to be best friends not to mention brothers.

"I was trying my hardest to protect my little brother from knowing that he was in a coma while his mother died. I'm scared for you. And I'm never scared. But what you did could be problematic to not only you but everyone else." Nathan argued back in anger over what his younger brother was saying. The quilt he was feeling over the entire situation was now turned into anger over Lucas being so insensitive and annoying.

"Well guess what Nathan. Maybe I don't give a damn about everyone else. I just don't care anymore. I lost my mom and the last thing I ever said to her was that I hated her." Lucas yelled out in betrayal, sadness and anger. He hated feeling this way but it was all he could do. Nathan glared at his brother in so much anger over what his brother was saying.

"That's a little selfish don't you think. She was my mom too. Hell she was dad's wife." Nathan spoke out to his little brother lightening what he wanted to say to the little brat. He was so angry over the way the kid was acting. Lucas glared darkly to his big brother.

"Ex-wife. And I know who she was to you. But we both had a favourite. Yours was dad and mine's was mom. I love my mom more than anyone in this world and it sucks that I didn't even get the chance to say that I'm sorry." Lucas told his brother and father with sadness pouring from his very being which was causing both Nathan and Dan to feel guilty about everything that was happening

"Oh kiddo trust me when I say that I loved mom more than anything other than you. I didn't have a favourite. It sucks to think that you could think that I ever favoured dad over mom." Nathan told his little brother with so much determination in his body. He knew that he and his dad knew the truth in that statement more than anything but Lucas would never know. Nathan lived Karen for everything that she had done for him in thirteen years.

"And it sucks that my so called big brother lied to me about where he was when my mom died. Especially when it was the person that I'm supposed to trust the most." Lucas yelled at the older boy with so much anger in his body that it hurt him. He wasn't used to being like this. It was always Nathan that was angry. It was never him. And he hated himself for being like that. Nathan glared at his big brother in annoyance.

"You know what Lucas. I can't handle this. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan told his little brother regretting it the moment that he had said it to the teenager. He was desperate to be their for Lucas but he couldn't deal with all this Lucas drama right this second. Nathan walked away towards the door. And away from baby brother.

"Then go. People always want to ditch me in life. My mom left me because I said that I hated her. Uncle Keith left me. Faith's moving away and dad already left. So go. Leave me like everyone else. I hate you." Lucas yelled after his brother as Nathan walked away from him. Nathan hated himself for leaving when Lucas was so vulnerable right now but he had too. Dan looked to his youngest child in shock. He never expected that from Lucas. Especially not Lucas. Maybe Nathan but never Lucas. Lucas then turned to glare at him in anger.

"And you can go to dad. I don't need you here. Hell I don't need any of you. So get out! Go away and leave me the hell alone. I hate you! I hate all of you! Get out!" Lucas screamed to his father in so much anger and pain. Dan nodded his head. He didn't want to leave but he had to for Lucas. Dan left the room as Lucas whacked his head back against his pillow in pain and anger as he let the tears run freely down his face. He was pissed and angry both at himself. He was ashamed.

Nathan walked onto the River Court to were his little brother always went to make things feel better. He wanted to get away from his brother but he still needed to be a little close to the boy and this was his only way of being close without being near him.

"I'm sorry about Karen. I heard about the accident and I'm really sorry Nathan." A voice spoke out to the teenager in pain and sadness. Nathan turned around to find his little brother's best friend Haley James. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks for that Haley. You really are a good friend to Lucas." Nathan responded to the girl in front of him with a smile. He felt weird around Haley. She was a beautiful and kind young girl and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel something for her but she was his brother's best friend. And he himself was dating Peyton.

"Thanks so how is he by the way? Lucas I mean. the hospital wouldn't tell us anything." Haley asked in concern for her best friend. She had been working at the Café when she had heard about the accident. And had instantly been worried about the three. Despite the fact that Nathan didn't really know her and she didn't really know him. She still cared. He was after all Lucas's big brother.

"Yeah Luke was in a coma. But he's out of it now. In fact I'm only here because the kid is pissing me off." Nathan told her with a smile. Although Haley could see the frustration and inner turmoil that was going through his mind. She knew what Lucas was like despite only being his best friend. She knew what he was like when he was hurt. And he pushed people away. Nathan leaned in close to Haley to find out her secret with dealing with his kid brother.

"Here's a tip. Tell him if he doesn't quit acting like the biggest jerk then you'll set me on him. Now that should scare him for life." Haley told the man in front of her with a happy smile as she tried to lighten Nathan's obvious load. He smiled at hearing what she had to say. He only hoped that it actually helped him with his little brother.

"Yeah I bet you could Haley. So what are you doing here?" Nathan asked the younger teen as Haley let the small smile she was showing drop off of her face. And Nathan could tell that she was upset about the whole thing. She was after all a family friend.

"I missed Lucas and he loves coming here. I came here now because I know the guys wouldn't be here." Haley spoke with a sincere voice that made Nathan shiver. He kind of missed his family. His mother was dead and his little brother seemed to hate him. And he could understand the sadness in Haley as well. They were all friends.

"Why don't you want to hang out with the guys?" Nathan asked with a slight confusion, every time he saw Lucas and Haley they were usually always with Faith and the guys. Haley smiled at hearing his question. She liked hearing his concern.

"We all deal with things like this in different ways and this is my way of dealing with things." Haley spoke to him with an all knowing way that seemed to flow from her body as Nathan looked at her with an idolising stare. He didn't understand but right now he truly did feel a certain concern towards Haley that he didn't understand.

"What? By going to an empty basketball court by yourself." Nathan asked with humour as he tried to think of anything other than his feelings for Haley. He didn't understand how he could even have those feelings for Haley, she smiled at him and then stared out at the court.

"Yeah. I think about the times I just hung out with him. We had a lot of fun. He usually played basketball while we studied. It helped to be in the Same class. Despite Luke being a total and complete genius." Haley spoke with humour that only she seemed to have as Nathan looked to the teenager with a smile. He actually remembered always seeing the two together. In fact a lot of the time he annoyed his kid brother about his relationship with Haley. He smirked.

"Well sometimes being a genius has its own pros and cons. On the one side he will definitely not fail all his classes like his big brother is probably doing. But on the bad side he doesn't get to act like a thirteen year old kid. Like when he was six he didn't get to hang out with six year olds because it was seven year olds. And when he was Seven it was nine year olds." Nathan said as he looked to the girl in front of him. Haley let out a small laugh at that. She knew more than anyone what it was like to be smarter than your average child. Hell that was her. She and Lucas had a lot more in common than just anyone.

"I understand what your talking about. Last year I was asked to move up a grade but I said I didn't want too." Haley told the elder Scott brother with a slight frown at the memory. She knew she was smart but she still didn't want to skip a grade when her best friend who was years younger than her was still in the grade below her.

"Why? You would be in my class. And trust me being in the class with Nathan Scott totally rocks." the sixteen year old commented with a cheesy smirk as he looked at the fifteen year old. Haley sucked in a slight breathe at seeing the look on Nathan's face. It was weird. Nathan had never been a guy that Haley had thought about. She thought about her friendship with Lucas.

"Yeah well being in a class with Lucas Scott isn't that bad either. I love hanging out with Lucas and the guys. It's so much fun." Haley told her best friend's big brother with a smile as she thought of how much fun it was to hang out with the guys. Especially in class. Lucas might have been smart but the kid was easily distracted.

"I bet it is. Lucas did always know how to get on with a classroom full of people. Oh wait sorry that was me. Lucas keeps his mouth shut and gets on with it. Trust me I know my brother." Nathan responded with a smirk to the girl next to him. Out of the Scott brothers; Lucas was the young, vulnerable, smart loner, and quiet one while Nathan was the older, strong, cocky and full of friends. Haley smiled to him.

"No you know your brother when he is around people like Tim Smith, the basketball crew and Brooke Davis. But you don't really know him with the River Court guys. Or with me and Faith. You don't know him like I do." Haley told him as she tried to get him to understand that Lucas Scott was actually not as much of a loner as everyone else things. She wanted him to know some of Lucas secrets if only to help Lucas.

"What exactly does Lucas tell you? Honestly. I need to help the kid and before the crash he was going to tell me but he didn't get the chance." Nathan told the younger teenager with a certain type of vulnerability that Nathan Lee Scott was not capable of actually having. Haley smiled sadly at knowing that she knew things about the youngest Scott that his big brother didn't even know.

"Okay I'll tell you but only because I know how Lucas is when things are bad. Don't tell him that I told you any of this. Lucas hates Tim, is intimidated by the team, is scared of Brooke Davis and is in love with Peyton Sawyer." Haley admitted to her best friend's father as he looked to the girl with a slight laugh on his tongue. He thought that she was lying or joking when she said that. But at seeing that she was serious he looked at her in confusion.

"Great. So my brother has a thing for my girlfriend. What else have you got? And why in the hell would Lucas Scott be scared of Brooke Davis and intimidated by the team and hate Tim." Nathan asked with a confused stare as he waited to get the news on what was going on with him and the girl. He strangely felt a connection to her. It felt strange.

"He's scared of Brooke because of her reputation with guys. But at the Same time he's hoping to god that you and Brooke get together so he can have his shot at Peyton." Haley spoke to the man in front of her with a humours smirk as Nathan gave her a slight frown. His brother was so not going to be dating his girlfriend. And he was so not going to date Brooke Davis.

"Okay not going to happen. I mean I like Brooke and all but not as a girlfriend. Besides me, Brooke and Brooke are best friends. It wouldn't be right. Now how about the team? What's up there?" Nathan asked the best friend of his little brother with uncertainty. Sure he had hung out with Haley from time to time but he still didn't know if she was truly good for his little brother. Even if Lucas and Haley weren't dating.

"Lucas notices more than anyone the amount of hazing that goes on in your team. Why do you think that he hasn't started playing for the Ravens yet?" Haley asked the score leading member of the Ravens basketball team with a smile as he looked at her. He looked at her heavily confused by the situation despite everything.

"Well he can't play in the Raven yet. At least not for another year. But next year he can play and he is not going to get hazed like the other guys do." Nathan asked Haley beside him with confusion. He didn't understand what she was saying. He knew for a fact that Lucas was to young to be liable to join the basketball team. Haley bit her lip.

"Oh trust me Nathan, Lucas has been allowed to play for since he became thirteen. He just didn't want the game to become a sport. He wasn't ready. And he really only liked one person on the team." She told the boy in front of her with a slight hesitation towards him. She didn't know how

"Great so I'm guessing the only person on my team that my little brother likes is Jake freaking Jagielski." Nathan spoke out with a slight jealousy towards Jake. He and the guy were friends but the guy was also quite friendly with his baby brother. The thing made him feel jealous of Jake. Haley smiled at hearing the jealousy in his voice.

"Actually the only person on your team that Lucas likes is a player called 23 or Nathan Scott. It's you Nathan." Haley told the older brother with a gentle smile, knowing that that was what Nathan needed to know right now. And she was right. Nathan let a smile grace his lips for the kid that he had been fighting with not so long ago.

"Cool. At least I know that my brother loves me. And why does he hate Tim?" Nathan asked with a slight proud tone. He was happy to know that his brother really did love him even despite their argument earlier. Or at least that's what he figured since it was Haley that was telling him that.

"Does he really need a reason to hate Tim? I mean it's Tim. The guy isn't really on my list of guys that anyone would like. And Lucas just thinks he's a jerk who loves to pick on kids." Haley called out to the older boy beside her as she snarls at him. It was no secret that most people hated Tim. Or the fact that Tim liked to beat up people that where younger and weaker than him.

"He doesn't always pick on kids. And if he picks on Lucas it's only because Tim's intimidated by him. And my relationship with him." Nathan argues over his friend's case. He knows for a fact that Tim was jealous of his little brother. The guy always was jealous of his and Lucas's relationship. Haley scoffed at his words.

"Yeah well I think that Tim is a jerk and I prefer to hang out with the smart, geek and less jerk like guys. And so does Lucas. That's why he hangs with me, Faith and the guys. Guys being; Skills, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, Jimmy and Nathan Scott. Seven people that Lucas loves more than anything. But I'm at the top. Sorry Nathan." Haley spoke sarcastically with a bright smile of laughter as she smiled at the boy. Nathan laughed along side Haley. He would have been surprised if Lucas didn't prefer Haley to him. She was a pistol.

"I guess since its you I can be alright about that. You know you're a pretty good friend. I can see why Lucas gets on with you so much." Nathan spoke with a sincerity that he never knew that he had. Hearing that the girl beside him was such a confident with his little brother was a sigh of relief. The kid might not talk to him but he would definitely talk to Haley.

"Yeah well I have one more thing to say to you, Nathan Scott." Haley told the oldest Scott boy in front of her with a bright smile. She was happy to talk to Nathan. He was a fun guy. And a lot more happier than what his little brother was like. Lucas was just more surely.

"Oh yeah and what would that be Haley James." Nathan responded to his brother's best friend with a small smile. It was funny but he really, really liked Haley James. She was a really nice girl. Hell right that second he preferred Haley to Peyton right now.

"Go and see my best friend. Tell him I love him and that me and the guys need him back. Tell him to stop being a jerk and get him home soon. Bye Nathan." Haley spoke with a bright smile to the brother of her best friend. If she was being honest then Nathan wasn't that bad. In fact he seemed to be a really undeniably good guy. Haley smiled again before walking away from him.

"Bye Haley. You should visit Lucas. And I'll tell him what you said. See ya Hales." Nathan responded with a smile as he looked after her. He felt that she was so beautiful but she was his younger brother's best and oldest friend. But then again she was also right. He needed to go and see his brother. He needed to do what Haley asked him to do. For Lucas's sake and his own.


	5. Coming home

**Chapter 5**

Nathan walked into Lucas's hospital room to find the thirteen year old boy fast asleep. He smiled slightly. Lucas had his mouth slightly open as he lightly snored with his uninjured arm under his messed up head and his injured one cradled tightly to his chest. He looked so innocent and young.

"Luke I know that things are bad right now. But I promise it will get better. It has to get better." Nathan spoke with a whisper to his voice. He felt so much sympathy for his baby brother. He knew that it couldn't have been easy for the kid. I mean the boy didn't even know hafe the things that were going on in the Scott family.

"Hello is this Lucas Scott's room?" A female voice spoke out to the elder Scott brother. Nathan turned around to see a woman that seemed familiar to him and yet a complete stranger to him. But whatever it was it was agitating him. And he didn't want it near his baby brother. Not if he could help it.

"Yeah, I'm Nathan, Lucas's brother. What do you want?" Nathan asked the woman in front of him with a slight fear to his tone. Whatever he was feeling had put him on edge and he hated it. The woman looked at Nathan and then let a smile grace her lips. Nathan Scott was the child that she had put into Dan and Karen Scott's care thirteen years ago.

"I'm Kim Gold from Social Services." The woman spoke as she tried to see if any recognition came onto the young boy's eyes. She smiled again when it didn't come to him. Although she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was afraid of Child services.

"Social Services?" Nathan stuttered out in fear. He may not have remembered Kim but he did remember child services. And from what he remembered they sucked. Hell they had taken him away from his mother. Granted they had given him to his dad and Karen. But from time to time he still missed his biological mother.

"Yes I am here to discuss you and Lucas's living arrangements." Kim spoke to the elder teen with a smile as she thought of all the coincidences. Thirteen years ago she had given Dan Scott a son and now his youngest son. The one that his wife had been pregnant with, has phoned her up to find out where he stands in this legal debate.

"What's to discuss. We are living with my dad now." Nathan spoke out to the woman with a darkening glare to the elder woman. He didn't care what he had to do as long as he was kept with his little brother in Tree Hill preferably with his father. Although he didn't care as much as long as he was with his little brother.

"What… what's going on Nate?" A groggy voice suddenly spoke out to the room. Nathan turned around to see his little brother looking more awake than he did two seconds ago. Nathan gave a glance to the social worker before looking back to his brother on the bed.

"Nothing kid. Just go back to sleep." Nathan whispered to the young teen as he walked over to the child and placed a hand on the boy's hair. Ruffling it slightly. Lucas looked to his brother with uncertainty as Kim just smirked. She walked over to the child.

"Nathan can I have a moment alone with Lucas." Kim spoke with a small polite smile as she stepped into the young teenager's vision. Lucas looked over to the woman with sleep filled eyes. Nathan glared at her with an angered look. This bitch did realise that this was his brother that she was trying to talk too.

"No you can't have a moment alone with Lucas. He is thirteen. That means he needs a parental guardian with him before you talk to him." Nathan argued with a dark glare to the woman before him. He was not under any circumstances leaving his kid brother with this woman. Lucas looked at her with a slight nod of his head.

"It's alright Nate. I can talk to her. Just wait outside. Please." Lucas asked of his brother as he put on his most innocent and puppy dog look. Nathan turned his glare on his little brother. But at seeing his lost look made him feel crap. Especially after their fight earlier. It wasn't fair.

"I'll be back. don't upset him." Nathan spoke with a growl to the woman that had unknowingly to him had put him in the care of Karen and his father. He gave his brother another flick of the hair and then walked out of the room with a set glare on Kim. She smiled at him.

"I'm Lucas. What did you need to talk to me about?" Lucas answered as he tried to keep up with pretences knowing that Nathan was probably just outside the door. Kim had to smirk at the boy's resourcefulness. For a young child he was actually pretty smart.

"Your living arraignments. We need to discuss where you are going to live." Kim spoke to the child with a fake voice as she tried to talk to the boy with as much as she could. But then again she really did hate children. Lucas smirked at the woman. He could tell that she hated kids.

"I want to live in my mom's house. I don't want to live with my father if I can help it." Lucas whispered to the social worker in front of him as he hoped beyond hope that his brother was not listening to this conversation. Kim took a glance at Lucas Scott's records and then looked back to the troubled thirteen year old.

"As a minor the state requires you to like with a suitable adult until the age of eighteen. I have no other choice but to place you in the care of your father." Kim told the young teen with a fairly satisfied tone as she looked to see the dejected look on the boy's face. she looked straight to his eyes to see that he was also scared.

"He hates me. How can you make me live with a man who doesn't even want me?" Lucas questioned the woman with anger and fear as he thought of everything that was going on. he really did not want to live with his dad. And all Dan really cared about was Nathan. And that was because Nathan was a basketball player. Kim looked slightly sympathetic towards the young boy.

"Well according to your brother that is were you will be living. So what do you want me to say to you Lucas? And I have already spoken to Dan Scott. Your father wants you and Nathan to move in with him." Kim told the young teen with a small smile that was actually fake despite her sincerity. She may have felt sympathy for the child but she still hated children. Lucas glared at the woman with a small pout.

"Fine. But what was the point in you coming here when you were just going to send me to live here?" Lucas asked the elder woman with anger and disappointment over not being able to live outside of his father. He hated living with his dad. Kim just gave the boy a slight glare before she looked away from him.

"To get things sorted out Lucas. I am truly sorry about your mother. Goodbye Lucas." Kim spoke to the teen with a fake sadness that Lucas could see right through. Kim then left leavening Lucas to his thoughts. He hated this social worker so much for her lack of help.

"What did she talk to you about?" Nathan's voice suddenly called out startling the younger boy from his thoughts. He looked up to see his elder brother walking to the door towards him. Lucas suppressed his frustration and disappointment.

"She told me that I am going to be living with you at Dan's house. I'm going to sleep." Lucas replied to his big brother in sadness over the entire thing. It was aggravating him how much everyone trusted Dan. Nathan sighed as he sat down on the bed and brushed the kid's blonde hair away from his young face.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'm busting your ass out of here." Nathan spoke to his brother with a humour filled voice as he tried to get a reaction out of the younger Scott. Lucas let out a small smile. He didn't want his brother to know anything about him or what he was doing.

Nathan smiled with glee as he watched the doctor give his baby brother the once over. They were finally able to leave the hospital and go home. All they needed to do now was wait until their father got the AMA papers sighed and then they were scot free.

"Told you that I was busting you out little bro." Nathan explained to his baby brother with a big cheesy smile as he looked at the young teenager. The thirteen year old scolded at his elder brother. He didn't want to go to where Nathan thought was home. He wanted to go back to his own house. He wanted his mom. No he needed his mom. Lucas was about to hop off of the bed when he was stopped by a big hand. He looked up to find it was Nathan's hand.

"Eh no offence Nathan, but usually when a person is leaving a hospital. They have to be able to get out of the bed." Lucas told his big brother with a snarky and sarcastic tone as he tried to get up but yet again Nathan stopped him. The older boy looked pointedly to the youngster as if he was saying "_Where the hell do you think you're going?_" in other words. Don't get off of the bed without my help.

"Dude are you being serious. I can get out of a bed thank you very much. It's my arm that's hurt. Not my leg. Now let me the hell go before I kick you." Lucas threatened his older brother with his usual menacing glare that would make everyone shiver at the possibilities of what this smart young child could prank you with. But Nathan was unfazed. He had taught the kid most of that stuff.

"I don't think so small fry. Just stop struggling. And like you could kick me anyway." Nathan told the child with a humour filled voice as he pinned the boy to the bed. Lucas began to struggle against the older and much stronger boy with anger. He hated that he was the younger brother sometimes.

"Nathan if you keep this up then you're going to hurt my arm a lot more than it already is. Please let me get up." Lucas begged his brother with an anger filled face as he tried to get leverage against the browned haired boy. But it wasn't working really well. Nathan was just too strong for him. Nathan laughed.

"Fine. You can get up now kiddo. And watch the arm." Nathan spoke with a laughter filled voiced as he reached down and ruffled the thirteen year olds dark blonde locks and then pushing away. He smiled at the glare the teen gave him. It was perfect.

"Whatever. To be honest I would rather stay in this hospital because at least I can do whatever I want." Lucas voiced his own opinion as he glared at his big brother with anger. Was it not enough that he had lost his mom? Now he had to go and live with the dad from hell. It was strange. He did love his dad, but not entirely.

"Okay Luke enough with the attitude. We get it; you miss mom. But so do I. And so does dad." Nathan told his little brother with anger. He was pissed off with the teenager. It seemed that Lucas didn't care about anything other than his self and that wasn't right. Especially since they had all lost Karen.

"It's Lucas. And I know that you miss mom. But I don't care all that much about dad. So I don't care." Lucas yelled at his big brother with even more anger. He hated that Nathan was trying to act as if he was being selfish again. Maybe he was being selfish but he didn't give a damn. Nathan glared at the younger teen and was about to say something when said dad came over.

"Is there a problem here boys?" Dan asked his two boys with a strict tone as he looked at them. Despite the fact that he already knew what was happening. He knew how his youngest felt about him. And he didn't care. Lucas looked back pointedly as Nathan glared at his little brother wishing that he could punch or at least kick him for being such a jerk.

"No, no problem. Right Lucas?" Nathan asked his little brother pointedly; daring him to say something remotely Lucas like. It was funny. Ever since Lucas had turned twelve he had had an attitude that most people would be angered by. And Nathan knew that his father was no exception. The boy glared darkly to Nathan.

"I guess not. I mean if Nathan says so then everything is a-okay. Can we go home now? I hate hospitals." Lucas asked as he looked directly to his big brother with a pout. Nathan sighed. He felt for the thirteen year old. He really did. Karen was everything to Lucas. She was the same for Nathan too. But as much as he loved Karen. She wasn't his mother like she was Lucas's mom. Even if Karen said that he was her son. And especially with Lucas not knowing the truth.

"Yeah let's go. Come on bro I'll help you up." Nathan spoke with a softness to his voice that was rarely ever used anymore. Lucas looked at his big brother with slight confusion. He didn't know if it was because of them losing their mother, the accident, Lucas's injuries or his own injuries but his brother was acting slightly different to what he was only a few minutes ago. And because of that, Lucas let his big brother help him up and put him in the hospital acquired wheelchair.

"Thanks Nathan." Lucas thanked his brother as he looked into Nathan's eyes to see if there was anything to identify what was up with his brother. But Nathan looked away before he had the chance. However that only caused the younger Scott to get even more suspicious about the way Nathan was acting. Soon they made it out to Dan's car and Nathan helped Lucas into the back before hopping into the front.

"You okay back there Lucas." Dan asked the thirteen year old questioningly as Lucas rolled his eyes at the lack of concern in Dan's voice. He could tell that the man didn't really care. Hell all Dan Scott cared about were basketball, his job, money, cars, perfecting the game, shooting scores and more basketball. Meaning that he didn't give a damn about Lucas.

"I just got out of the hospital after hearing that my mother is dead but yeah, I'm great." Lucas replied to his father with a surely and sarcastic tone a tone that he knew got on Dan's nerves. Dan gripped the steering wheel. He looked pointedly to his youngest as Nathan looked outside uncomfortably. The pointed look caused the youngest Scott to relent.

"I'm fine. Not that you care." Lucas muttered as he looked straight to his dad. Dan chose to ignore the last part of what his youngest said as Nathan rolled his own eyes at Lucas's words. The kid could be so annoying when he was PMS-ing.

"So Nathan when are you going to go back to practice? Later this week or next?" Dan asked his eldest hopefully, Lucas already forgotten. The thirteen year old rolled his eyes. It was just like his father to worry about a stupid game. The man was so predictable. Nathan smiled slightly.

"Hell yeah. I can't wait to get back. Tim has been running my team for way to long." Nathan told his father with a smirk as Dan smirked too. They both knew that the Ravens were now Nathan's team. It was funny to Lucas how both men could think that a high school basketball team belonged to them. The game was a team sport.

"That's good Nathan. You keep that level of thinking. This is your team." Dan told his eldest son with a commanding tone as a way of getting through to the teen. Nathan smirked at hearing that. He knew as well as his dad that it was his team. And he was going to bring them to victory. Lucas inwardly scoffed.

"And here I thought it was a team sport." Lucas mumbled to himself ideally as he looked outside of the window not noticing Nathan's glare. Dan as always ignored the words of his youngest. The kid didn't play basketball and therefore had no idea.

"So is that this week or next week Nathan?" Dan asked the sixteen year old hopefully as he hopped beyond a doubt that what the doctors said was true and that his son wouldn't be heavily affected by his injury to not be able to play the game properly. Nathan grinned at his dad.

"This week. I have to get back this week. We have a game in three weeks time and I want to be ready." Nathan told his father with excitement over the prospect of going back to what he does best. It was probably the best way to get over his pain of losing Karen. By kicking back into the sport. He looked at his baby brother to see the dejected look.

"Hey dad, why don't I take Luke with me as well. You know give him something to do instead of staying in the house all day." Nathan asked his father with a hopeful tone as he thought of ways to get the kid out of this depression that he seemed to want to fall into. Lucas immediately straightened up at hearing that. He didn't want to go anywhere than his bedroom back at his mom's house preferably. Dan nodded his head slightly.

"That's a good idea Nathan. I'll have business during the week so at least someone can look after him. Just don't..." Dan began to say as he jumped at the very idea of Lucas being taken out of his hands for a few hours. He cared about the kid and all but he couldn't deal with the teenager's problems. Not when he could be doing something useful at work.

"I don't think so." Lucas told the older to people as he cut his father right off on what he was saying not having the patience to wait. And why should he when they were talking about him. Dan and Nathan both glanced at the thirteen year old.

"What? Did you say something Lucas?" Dan asked the young teenager with a confused look in his eyes. Ever since Lucas was a baby he had followed his big brother around like a puppy-dog. And now thirteen years later he had changed his mind. Nathan turned in his seat to look at his kid brother.

"I said that I don't think so. I'm not even going to be leaving the comforts of my own room. I'm not going with Nathan to basketball." Lucas told the older two people in the car with a determined voice as he voiced his own opinion that he hoped left for not argument. He didn't want to end up having a fight with anyone over what he was doing with his own life. Nathan sighed as Dan went quiet.

"Well how about I take you to the court to see your friends." Nathan tried again as he thought about the type of people his younger brother hanged out with. All of them were older than Lucas by three years. And they were a hell of a lot more responsible than him. Lucas on the other hand glared at his older brother.

"No, I don't want to see anyone. I just want to be alone." Lucas told his big brother with a huge sigh as he tried to get his point across. And anyway what person would want to go see their friends when their mother had just died and they themselves were just out of a coma. Dan stayed quiet as Nathan turned to look at the teenager.

"Not even Hales. She misses you like crazy you know. I think you should go see her." Nathan asked the younger kid as he tried to get Lucas to agree by talking about Haley. Since his talk with Haley he had learned that her and Lucas had a brotherly sisterly bond without actually being related. And that was what Lucas needed. He needed family.

"Her name is Haley and no. And anyway since when have you and Haley been close. Just leave me alone Nathan." Lucas told his big brother with a tired but frustrated tone. He had had enough with listening to people. It's not as if they ever listened to him. Nathan sighed heavily in frustration but told himself not to relent to the annoyed thirteen year old.

"Come on kiddo come to practice with me. I'll even let you play if you want. See how you like it?" Nathan tried again as he thought of new tactics to get the kid to come with him. In truth he wasn't just doing this because Lucas was depressed or that it would help his dad. Or that his mom would want him to. He was doing this because after losing his mom and nearly losing the kid himself. He needed the kid to be with him so that he could protect him.

"In case you haven't noticed I sprained my arm. I don't think I could play a basketball game let alone with varsity players." Lucas came back with a snide remark not missing a heartbeat. He didn't get why Nathan was pressuring him to go to the team. Did he know the truth? Lucas thought suspiciously as he looked out the window away from his brother. Nathan sighed.

"Come on kiddo, I mean don't you want to join the team. You're a good player Lucas. I bet that Whitey would love to have you on the team." Nathan asked the kid hopefully as he thought that by mentioning the kid's secret just a little that the kid would relent. No such luck was in Luke's eyes. Dan glanced at both boys not understanding.

"Of course he does. And as soon as he is old enough to be allowed then he is playing for the Ravens." Dan spoke for his youngest with a gritty voice as he made the whole topic un-optional to the youngest teen. The boy would be playing even if he wanted to or not. Lucas raised his eyebrow slightly at that but didn't comment. Nathan looked at his brother and thought about what Haley had said.

"Luke you do want to join the team don't you? I mean I'll make sure the team don't haze you like they usually do. Hell being my baby brother they might just skip the hazing." Nathan told the kid hopefully knowing that the hazing was something that intimidated Lucas. He also made a mental note to talk to Tim about bullying his baby brother. Lucas glared at his elder brother.

"I'd rather stick to non-varsity players' thank you very much. And about the being your brother part so everyone will leave me alone. I hate it. I'm not just the son of legend Dan Scott and big time brother Nathan Scott. My name is Lucas. And I would rather spend my time playing with people that get me and the game rather than a bunch of boring jocks." Lucas voiced out as he gave out some of his old Lucas speech to get the older boy to be angry at him or at least leave him alone for a while. Nathan took offence to the words that sprung out of his brother's mouth and his dad was slightly speechless. Nathan then faked a smirk.

"I might be a lot of thinks kiddo but boring ain't one of them." Nathan felt he had to point out to his kid brother as he showed a small smile despite the offence he had taken to the statement. The kid was his brother and he was apparently a boring older brother. Lucas glared at him as he noticed that his dad had parked the car up on the driveway.

"Oh look there's the house. I'm going to my room." Lucas told the older two as he got out the car and walked towards the house slamming the door shut after he had entered. Before going up to his bedroom. His most sacred place in his dad's house. He throw himself on the bed and began crying. He really wanted his mom right now.


End file.
